Unexpected
by rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory
Summary: King Maurice's men capture a grave threat to their kingdom, but when Belle saves the woman's life against her father's wishes, a chain of lies and secrecy begins. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Strangers

"**But father, I don't want to marry him!** You don't understand! I don't love him!" The door slammed in Belle's face, and she thumped her fists angrily into it. "Father!"

Silence echoed back to her. Belle could not believe it – she was going to be married in a year. And to _Gaston_ – the horrible pig-head who wanted nothing but to prove himself a man. She could never love someone as superficial as Gaston. But she had to marry him anyway; what did love matter when you were a princess?

She sat on her bed quietly for a few moments before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Belle anxiously.

To her annoyance, Gaston sauntered inside, his hand resting on his sword as always. "Your father wishes that you join us downstairs."

"Why?" Belle stood up grudgingly.

Gaston held out his arm. "A lady should not ask questions."

She bit back her retort and stuck her arm on his. He led her downstairs, neither speaking a word to each other.

When they reached the main hall doors, guards pulled them open from the other side. Gaston slowly walked forward, and Belle followed him.

Her father sat on his throne staring coldly at a red heap on the ground. Soldiers pointed their swords at it, and Gaston stiffened beside her. "What's going on, father?" Belle asked sternly, stepping away from Gaston and moving to stand next to the throne.

"Get away from this monster, Belle."

The red cloak on the ground stirred lightly, and there was a soft moan. "Father?" Belle moved to crouch by the side. The guards slowly lowered their swords. She brushed the hood on the cloak back slowly to reveal a girl around her age with curled black hair. Her hands were bound as tightly as they could be, leaving sharp red marks on her pale skin. There was a large bruise under her eye and a gash along her cheek, which was dripping blood over her lips, through which a gag had been placed. She looked pathetic, but the guards seemed to be treating her like a trophy they had hunted.

"Belle! I told you to get away from there!"

"Father, this is a girl – not an animal." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"This _beast_ is nothing but a threat to our kingdom, and as such, must be executed." Belle heard the girl whimper quietly as she looked into her eyes desperately.

"What has she done to deserve _death_?!"

"Belle, that is enough!" Her father's voice quivered in anger. "One day, you will have to make decisions such as these, and you will understand."

"I will _never_ be like you, father," said Belle softly, silently pleading with him.

One of the guards drew his sword as Gaston reached to pull her out of the way. Both Belle and the girl began to struggle, but it was no use. "Father – father please!" she cried desperately.

The girl's beautiful, curled hair was gripped tightly in a soldier's hand as he pulled her up and lightly placed the blade of his sword across her throat. Tears fell fast from her cheeks, and Belle watched helplessly as Gaston firmly wrapped an arm across her waist and pulled her against him.

The guards waited for their command, but to everyone's surprise, it did not come. Maurice was staring at his daughter with confusion and frustration as he uttered, "No."

"Your Majesty?"

"Lower your sword."

"But Your Majesty – "

" – Lower your sword!"

Immediately, all the guards placed their swords back into their hilts. The girl was pushed like a doll to the floor, where she lay and did not move again. "Leave us," whispered Maurice, and everyone but Gaston departed.

"Father," Belle said quietly, waiting for it to come, waiting for him to hit her, waiting for his voice to echo loudly through the throne room. "Father, I'm sorry."

"You have lost my trust today, Belle. I have never been more ashamed of you. It pains me to think of what your mother would say." Belle cringed.

"But she's not a monster, Father; she's a person."

"She is a _werewolf_," he spat, and Belle let out a small gasp of surprise. "Why should it matter what she appears to be? You embarrassed me to save a fiend, Belle. That is why you are to be married; you are too foolish to make such decisions, but Gaston will not submit to your pleas as I have today." Belle stayed silent, loathing both Gaston and her father more than she ever had in her life. "Because of what you have done, the wedding has been moved forward to one month's time. In one month, you will be married to Gaston, and in one month, Belle, she will die, and you will no longer be around to stop me."

Belle wanted to cry, to sink to her knees, to pummel her father and Gaston to the floor, but she could not – that was not what a princess was supposed to do.

"Gaston, take my daughter to her room and see to it that this creature is thrown into the deepest, darkest place of the dungeons."

"Come, Belle," her fiancé held out his arm again, but Belle merely stared at it.

"Belle!" shouted Maurice, and she hastily put her own arm on top of Gaston's as the door opened again, and the guards roughly dragged the poor girl past them down to the cellar.

"So what's in the deepest, darkest place of the dungeons?" asked Belle, who had never been allowed downstairs.

"What have I told you about asking questions?"

"I'm not a _child_, Gaston. What's down there?"

"You really want to know?" He stopped walking.

Belle nodded eagerly; her curiosity often got the best of her. Gaston smiled in a cold amusement.

"Well, as much as I'd like to see the look on your face, I'm afraid your father would thoroughly murder me."

"No, he wouldn't, Gaston. I'm going to be a queen soon, and I still haven't seen the entire castle. I don't know why father insists on treating me like a child."

Gaston laughed. "Because you are as naïve as one," he scolded. "If you really wish me to take you there, I shall, but bear in mind, Belle: you won't be able to forget what you see."

Belle was not to be deterred; she nodded. "I'm not afraid – if that's what you're implying."

"_Yet_ – you're not afraid _yet_."

"**Red, look out!"** Snow pushed her into the frosty ground as an arrow thudded into a tree, quivering centimeters from where Red's head had been only a moment ago. "Come on! They've found us, Red! Run!"

Snow pulled her up, and the two girls abandoned their fire and began to stumble through the blizzard, ducking and leaping as they sprinted away from the fast-approaching horses.

"Quick! In here!" Red jumped over a large log and pulled Snow underneath it. Both panted loudly and heavily for a few moments, listening intently. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Red whispered, "I think they're gone," and leaned against the cold trunk.

"I'm sorry, Red," said Snow in a sad breath. "I shouldn't have brought you into this."

"For the thousandth time, we're in this _together_. Isn't that what you said?" Red gave an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand.

She sighed. "Get some sleep; I'll take first watch."

Red did not argue but closed her eyes gratefully, welcoming the darkness.

**When she woke up, Red was startled to find Snow was not there. **It was still dark outside; the bright light of the full moon shone into Red's shelter, and she clutched her cloak closer.

"Snow?" she whispered cautiously, throwing her hood over her head. "Snow?" Red stepped into the forest. "Snow!" She dared to raise her voice.

Out of the corner of her eye, branches began to separate, and her companion fell through them, looking paler than Red had ever known her to be. There was an arrow protruding from her stomach, and blood dripped from her mouth as she rasped, "Run." Then Snow collapsed, and thick red liquid slowly spread across the ground.

Red felt an arrow whiz by her head as the light of the moon reflected all around her. In one swift motion, her cloak fluttered to the ground, and Red was on four paws, covered in familiar black fur, feeling anger course through her veins.

Adrenaline filled every crevice inside her as twenty guards appeared on the hill overlooking Snow's fallen body, their swords gleaming. Red easily leapt over her friend and let out a howl.

The soldiers in front faltered: too bad for them. Now, there was chaos; guards scampered like rats before the wolf – all the easier to dispose of. The last one pleaded for his life, but Red silenced him in one bite.

The werewolf stood amidst the bodies – bleeding from missing and torn limbs, gashes and decapitation. For the first time in her life, Red felt more monster than human, but the regret would come later.

She pattered quickly to her cloak and nudged it over her shoulders. Once Red could stand on two feet, she hurried to Snow's side and rolled her over. Blood had stopped flowing from her lips, her eyes were glassy, and her chest no longer rose and fell with breath.

Red could not bear to look in Snow's dead eyes anymore and was grateful when her own filled with tears. "Snow," she whispered. "Snow, please come back to me, please. Please, Snow, I don't know what to do without you." Red felt the tears continue to slide down her face, making her cheeks cold and damp.

Eventually, Red fell asleep, her face buried in the snow, no longer caring how cold she was.

**Red opened her eyes**, slowly noticing the pain in the back of her head, the stinging cold that buffeted her face and the burning feeling on her wrists.

She was lying in the snow, her hands bound behind her back. Red tried to sit up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dear." Footsteps were approaching her. "You've got an awful bump on your head."

"Who – who are you?" shivered Red. "Where's Sn – Snow?"

"Snow White is on her way back to my castle – where she belongs." There was a strangely venomous tone in the woman's voice.

After a moment, something clicked into place. "Regina – you – you're Regina, aren't y – you?"

"Now, now, that's no way to address your queen."

Red sat up clumsily and turned to face her defiantly. "You're not a queen; you're a monster."

A dark shadow flitted across Regina's eyes. "Me? A monster? What a hypocritical thing to say." The queen crouched in front of Red and grabbed her chin.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

Regina laughed. "Oh don't you worry, my dear. You'll die soon enough. In fact, I think I hear your executioners approaching."

The sounds of men's voices were slowly becoming louder. "Stay put." Red was about to kick her feet when thick branches began to wrap themselves around her body like snakes, and in a few seconds, she had no choice but to stay put while they tangled between her arms, legs, chest, neck and knees.

Red let out a muffled scream as the twigs scraped violently over her face, covering her mouth and eyes.

"Do you have what I want?" She heard Regina hiss. There was a very long moment of silence. Then the weight on Red's chest lifted, and she could see again.

There were only five guards – she could take them – if Regina would leave.

"Get up!" shouted the man farthest to the left as he extended his sword.

"Take it easy," Red said calmly. "I'm of no threat – "

" – No threat?!" He swung the butt of the sword, and it hit Red across the face. She doubled over awkwardly, her hands still tied behind her back.

"Timothy!" The others were trying to restrain him.

"We – know what you – are!"

"Timothy, the king will deal with her!"

"She killed them! All of them!"

"They killed Snow," she said quietly, ignoring her light-headedness.

"Actually, dear, I did," Regina spoke up, a clearly amused expression on her face.

Red was standing in an instant, wanting nothing more than to cause the queen as much pain as possible.

But Regina snapped her fingers, and Red fell forward slowly, her eyes closing as the world pressed against her.

"**Well, here we are.** The dungeon – just as you said," Gaston muttered.

"This is the big, bad dungeon you're so afraid of?" laughed Belle as they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase; her fingers brushed against the concrete walls. "What's so terrible about this?"

"We're not there yet," he sighed impatiently at her amusement.

A soldier stepped forward cautiously. "Sir Gaston, I thought the king had forbidden the princess from ever stepping foot here."

"His orders have changed Lumiere," Gaston commanded easily. "Let us in."

"Yes, sir." He hastily pulled at a metal chain, which lifted a small set of iron bars, revealing a walkway large enough to fit four people.

Beyond the doorway, in the slight darkness, were several jail cells. Belle still didn't understand what the fuss was about – it seemed like all the dungeons she had read of. Gaston nudged her forward. "Walk to the end of the hall."

She bravely began to walk through the doorway, past the empty jail cells dimly lit with torches and to the end of the hall. "Ooh," she teased with a smile. "You and my father were right all along; that was absolutely terrifying."

Gaston pulled a key out of his pocket and reached for a handle that Belle had not seen. It was buried in the wall, and he turned the key in the lock and pulled. The door dragged along the ground as he heaved.

Shivers ran down Belle's spine that she could not control, and her skin began to crawl. All she saw beyond the doorway was dark – pitch black, unknowable darkness. "Well, what are you waiting for, Belle?" Gaston smirked.

She gulped but bravely took a step forward, feeling a slight relief to find there was a floor underneath her.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of the dark?" whispered Gaston.

"No," she insisted, slowly taking another step forward. "My father – puts people in here?"

"This place is home to the worst scum you could imagine – creatures that fill your nightmares. Creatures too horrible to read about in your _books_," he hissed.

Belle turned around and jumped at how close he was. "I want her out of here," said Belle sternly, putting as much intimidation into her voice as she could.

"Now, Belle, you know your father's orders."

"I want that girl out of here, Gaston," she repeated. "Even if that means I must take her place."

"Your father would never allow that."

"My father doesn't need to know," whispered Belle slowly. "Please Gaston."

She couldn't see the look on his face but felt him brush past her as he said with frustration, "Go wait by the stairs, Belle."

Trying to hide her eagerness and surprise, she walked out of the darkness and felt the dim light hit her skin – it was like sun light now.

Finally, she reached the soldier who was standing guard and he gave her a wary look. "Where is Sir Gaston, miss?"

"He's coming, and you can call me Belle," she smiled kindly.

"I'm afraid I can't, miss, but thank you." He turned a slight shade of pink as Gaston walked through the hole, carrying the cloaked, limp figure in his arms.

"Is she all right?" asked Belle.

"She'll be fine," he nodded. "Magic takes a longer time to wear off than a mere blow to the head."

"Magic?"

"Yes, Queen Regina traded her to your father for something, and almost no one knows magic like she does."

"Let's go upstairs," Belle said, and he followed her quickly.

The journey upstairs seemed even longer now that they were breaking her father's rules. When they finally reached Belle's room, she quietly twisted the doorknob, and Gaston walked inside and set the girl effortlessly on the sofa.

"Thank you, Gaston," said Belle sincerely.

He nodded and customarily kissed her hand; although his eyes lingered a bit longer than they normally did. "Good night, Belle," he stammered.

"Good night," she whispered back.

The door closed as quietly as it had opened, and Belle immediately turned back to her couch where the girl lay peacefully, her beautiful black hair draped over her arm and her red cloak covering her like a blanket.

Cautiously, Belle stepped forward, her shoes clicking quietly against the floor. She lightly brushed a few strands of hair from the girl's face and felt her forehead gently with the back of her hand; it was burning with fever. However, her body was shaking violently, and it was not hard to see why – the red cloak was damp, white snowflakes lay casually in the girl's hair and her feeble shoes were soaked.

Belle immediately started a fire in the fireplace behind the couch and knelt beside her. "Wake up," she whispered. "Come on; you can do it. Open your eyes. … Wake up," Belle said softly as the girl's eyes fluttered and finally opened.

She was sitting a second later. "Who – who are y – you?!" she shouted as her teeth chattered violently.

"It's okay; you're all right. You're safe."

"S – safe?" The girl scoffed doubtfully.

"Yes, I promise."

A look dawned on the girl's face. "I re – rememb – ber you n – now. You – saved me."

"I'm Belle," she nodded. "But I think we should get you some warm clothes before we start talking, maybe a hot bath. You could catch hypothermia."

The girl looked at her curiously but slowly began to nod.

Smiling to herself, Belle grabbed a light crimson nightgown from her dresser and held it out. "Red seems to be your color."

A small smirk spread across her face, and Belle felt rather pleased with herself. "Come on; I'll start the water."

She led the way to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to the gigantic, light-blue tub. "It may take a while to fill, but it'll be warm."

"Thank y – you." There was an impressed amazement on her face; clearly she had not been raised in a castle.

Belle smiled. "You're welcome."

For a while, they simply stood there, unsure of what to say. Finally, when the water reached near the brim of the deep pool of water, Belle turned off the faucet. "If you want to wash up, there are smaller towels and soap in this cabinet. Here's a towel and a hair brush. Take as much time as you need," she said kindly.

"Thanks," repeated the girl.

"It's not a problem. I'll be out here if you need me."

She was about to close the door when she heard, "My name's Red."

"It's nice to meet you, Red," Belle laughed at the smile on her face and closed the door softly.

**Red sat in the tub for a long time, **letting the warmth overtake her until at long last, her teeth stopped chattering.

When she emerged from the bathroom, hair brushed, cleaner than she'd been probably in her life and at a much more suitable temperature, she was surprised to find Belle fast asleep on her bed. She was sprawled on top of the sheets, still fully dressed, a book lying open beside her.

Unsure of what she should do, Red delicately closed the book and set it on top of the bedside table. However, unlike Red, Belle was a light sleeper. She was upright in a matter of seconds. "What's going on?" she mumbled tiredly, her words slightly jumbled together.

"You fell asleep." Red stuttered nervously, "I – I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's fine," yawned Belle. "I'm glad you did. Now that I'm awake, I can answer your questions."

"Oh," smiled Red bashfully. "Are you sure? I could wait until morning." In all honesty, she wanted to know now, but it was out of courtesy that she offered the choice.

Belle beamed back at her. "I don't know; I wouldn't be able to wait – if it were me." Her blue eyes bore into Red's, causing light pink tinges to appear on her cheeks. It was as if she could see straight through her. "Please sit down."

Red sat at the foot of the bed, her cloak folded neatly in her lap, while Belle leaned against her pillow, now looking fully alert. "What would you like to know first?"

"Where am I?" Red asked immediately.

"You're in King Maurice's castle – just north of the Enchanted Forest, which, I'd imagine, is where you're from?"

Red nodded. "How did I get here?"

"Gaston mentioned something about Queen Regina earlier. He didn't tell me anything else though. … Do you remember anything?"

"I – I remember everything until I felt the knife cut into my throat," she whispered.

"Oh … Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have – "

" – Don't worry about it." Red's voice was hoarse and quiet as she remembered the full details of last night, and it did not take long for her eyes to fill with tears.

"Well, thanks for everything. I'm kind of tired, so … " Red trailed off, and Belle nodded slowly.

"Why don't you sleep on my bed? I can stay awake and make sure no one barges in here."

"No, I couldn't," insisted Red.

"Please." Belle slid off the sheets, and her bare feet hit the ground.

"Are – are you sure?" Red asked quietly, still managing to hide the tears dripping from her eyes while she avoided Belle's gaze.

"Of course I'm sure. Be my guest." She pulled the silky sheets back with a smile and gestured for Red to slide underneath them.

Red crawled her way towards the head of the bed, letting her hair fall in front of her face. That was when her control vanished suddenly, and the tears fell so fast, nothing was visible, and her body ached as it shook violently with shudders. She buried her head in her knees as Belle gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." In a split second, the stranger was crouched beside her. Red felt the sheets shift as Belle moved in front of her. A soft hand grabbed hers and another gently stroked her hair.

Red couldn't get a grip on herself; she could not stop picturing Snow's pale face as it hit the ground, her dead eyes, the blood staining her white clothes. Her mind could not stop wondering what might have happened had Red chosen to take the first watch. They would both be together; they would both be happy; they would both be alive.

**Belle hadn't seen it coming.** One second, Red had seemed calm and collected, the next, she was sobbing as if someone had ripped her whole world from her hands.

She had done this many times herself – every time a suitor came to call, every time they ran their hands greedily down her back, every time her father left the room oblivious to the way they stared at her.

She tried to remember what Mrs. Potts had always done and lightly lifted Red's chin with her finger. Belle wiped her tears and pulled her closer, letting the girl sob into her shoulder. "Ssh," she whispered softly as she continued to run her fingers slowly through Red's curly hair. "It's okay, Red; it's okay."

Finally, after a few minutes, Red said quietly, "They killed Snow White."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Belle in horror. "Were you close?" she dared to ask.

"I loved her like a sister." Red began to pull away, and Belle let her.

"I – I'm _so_ sorry, Red. I wish there was something I could do."

Belle watched her wipe the last of her tears away slowly as she lay down on the left side of the bed, turning to lie on her side so that her face was hidden.

Belle moved to sit on the couch sadly, her heart aching with sadness for this strange and beautiful new friend, but Red's hand caught her wrist.

"Please. Don't leave me." Her eyes looked frenzied, and Belle nodded quickly, simply lying down next to her all night until the sun rose though neither of them slept a wink.


	2. Chances

"**Miss Belle? **Miss Belle, may I come in?" Belle's eyes fluttered open as she moaned into her pillow. "Miss Belle, it's almost midday. Are you feeling well?"

Belle sat up so fast, she cricked her neck. Then she noticed Red lying by her side, sound asleep. Her hand was curled tightly around Belle's quilt, clinging to it as if it were life itself. She had pulled the blanket up to her face kind of like a child would. A smile unknowingly crept itself onto Belle's lips, and her heart rate increased rather suddenly as she gazed at the beautiful woman.

Then something called her out of her trance. "Miss Belle?"

Slowly, Belle turned to see Mrs. Potts staring at her, open-mouthed, a tray in her hands. "Miss Belle, what's going on here?"

"It's – it's – it's not what it looks like," she stood up quickly. Her cheeks were warm and pink.

"And what does it look like?" Her voice was quiet and anxious, and Belle ran around her to quickly shut the door.

Belle looked down embarrassedly. "Miss Belle … "

"Please don't call me that," she pleaded. Mrs. Potts, the forty year-old head maid of King Maurice's palace, was the closest thing Belle had to a mother-figure. She had always been there for Belle, and the twenty year difference meant little. The only person she would ever go to in the castle was Mrs. Potts.

"Belle," Mrs. Potts hesitated, "is that – is that the prisoner your father's men brought here last night? Is that the werewolf?"

Belle nodded very slowly.

"And what, may I ask, is she doing in _your_ room? And in _your_ bed?" Belle finally looked up, expecting to be scolded, but there was an amused look on the maid's face. "You are your mother's daughter."

Belle's cheeks turned even redder. "Now, drink up this tea, and I'll return with lunch for you and your friend."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts." Belle hugged her tightly, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Don't mention it, love," she brushed Belle's cheek tenderly with her fingertips and left the room quietly, lightly closing the door behind her.

Belle sat on the edge of the bed, occasionally sipping her tea, but mostly considering whether or not to wake Red. She looked so peaceful and calm while at the same time confused and troubled as she uttered a few words in her sleep, such as 'magic, 'Peter', and 'Snow'.

In all honesty, Belle felt quite strange as she looked at Red – but it was a good strange that sent shivers up her spine, butterflies throughout her stomach and a smile on her lips that would not go away.

However, it seemed quite eerie to watch someone while they slept, so Belle concentrated much too hard on staring at every other part of her room.

"_**Come on, Red, we're almost there.**__ Just a little farther now."_

"_Peter, why are you running so fast?" Red asked in alarm as her friend dragged her through the forest by her hand at full speed. "Where are we going?!"_

"_You'll see." He paused and then whispered in a voice that echoed all around her, "Magic is coming, Red."_

_A clearing erupted in front of them, littered with blood and bodies – ripped apart and mangled. It was too horrible to look at, but one body stuck out in the middle and kept Red's eyes from turning away. It was Snow, but she was missing an arm, a leg and an eye – her entire body surrounded by pools of blood. _

_Red let out a repulsed and sorrowful cry and turned to Peter, but he was gone, and in his place was a werewolf, snarling viciously as chains dangled from its paws, dragging along the ground and leaving blood stains in the grass._

_She fell to the ground as it pounced, landing on her and crushing her ribs with heavy paws and long nails that dug into her skin through her dress. The wolf's breath was hot against her neck as its jaws clamped onto her arm, which had been defending her face._

_Pain coursed through her body like fire, and she screamed loudly._

"Red!"

_The wolf clawed at her dress, ripping it to shreds and raking through her skin. Red struggled and screamed even louder._

"Red!"

"_Magic is coming."_

"Red! Red, wake up!"

_It lunged in one strike that was so quick Red barely had time to close her eyes._

"Red, stop! It's okay; you're okay!"

Red opened her eyes to see Belle, who was sporting a thin, vertical scratch under her eye as she let go of Red's arm.

"Oh my God, Belle! I'm sorry!" she sat up at once.

"It's fine," sighed Belle, cringing slightly as Red gently touched the gleaming red streak.

"I'm so sorry," repeated Red as she brushed her fingers over it lightly.

Belle didn't say anything, but her eyes searched Red's face, causing light pink tinges to appear on her cheeks. However, Red returned her stare, gazing into her dreamy blue eyes, and was quite pleased to find that Belle was turning scarlet as well. Her elaborate brown curls fell just below her neck as her light blue dress clung to her perfect pale skin. She really was beautiful.

Red opened her mouth a crack and stuttered briefly until there was a sudden, frantic knock at the door, and both girls jumped.

"Belle, it's me." A mature female voice whispered from behind the door, and Red turned to Belle.

"Should I hide?"

"No, it's just Mrs. Potts." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Who's – " The door was pulled open to reveal a friendly-looking maid who appeared to be around 40; she was carrying two plates with elegant sandwiches stacked high on the spotless white surface.

"Belle, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing," she lied as Red looked down guiltily.

"That's a pretty nice scrape," laughed Mrs. Potts as she pulled a small corked vial from her pocket and handed it to Belle.

"Thanks." The edges of Belle's mouth curled up in a small smile as Mrs. Potts turned to Red.

"Oh you're awake at last," she smiled kindly. "Did you sleep well, dear?"

Red was caught off-guard and began to trip on her words again. "I – uh – not really."

"Do you miss your home?" asked Mrs. Potts as she raised her eyebrows sympathetically.

She nodded. "Very much."

"Well, you're welcome here as long as we're in this castle. Hopefully, we'll be able to find you a way back to where you belong."

"Th – thank you," mumbled Red as she slid off of the bed to take the plate Mrs. Potts had held out for her. "But I couldn't ask you to do that, to risk all that for _me_. … I have to leave before you get into more trouble, before you get hurt."

"Red, you can't go out there alone; I mean, you're not in the best mental state after – after what happened," Belle finished feebly.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" asked Red defensively.

"No, I'm saying you've been hurt, and you've watched your loved ones get hurt … and you seem to think it's your fault."

"You don't know me," insisted Red. "You don't know what I've done, what I'm capable of."

Belle stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you're not a monster. You're Red _and_ the wolf, and there is _nothing_ wrong with that."

Red shrugged away, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. The only people who had accepted both sides of her were Charming and Snow, and she still was not used to it.

"We wouldn't want you to get into even more trouble out there," Mrs. Potts said sympathetically. "You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Just promise me you'll stay here until you're back on your feet," whispered Belle as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Red's ear, her fingers lingering there for a very long second.

Red found herself once again lost in Belle's gorgeous eyes, but she quickly gained control of herself and softly replied, "I promise." And for the first time, Red didn't have the slightest inclination to break that promise.

"Excellent," Mrs. Potts said cheerily, and Red forced herself to pull away and sit at the foot of Belle's bed.

"Uh – Mrs. Potts, could you bring Red some clothes please?" asked Belle politely.

"There's no need for that," a young man stepped into the room, his arms laden with dresses of every shape, fabric and color, a sword resting in a hilt at his side. "I picked these up for you, Belle, but our – " He struggled with himself for a moment " – guest appears to be about your size."

He stepped forward to place them beside Red on the sheets. Belle was staring at him curiously. Even Mrs. Potts looked startled.

"You clean up well," he nodded to Red, who was looking through the dresses excitedly.

"Gaston, is there a reason you're here?" asked Belle as the soldier turned to her.

"I wanted to see you; we are betrothed after all." He put on a charming smile, but it went unnoticed by Belle.

Red looked up curiously; the chemistry between the couple was strange. While they looked perfect together – Belle, the beautiful princess, and Gaston, the noble, handsome soldier – there was still something off. Gaston's eyes bore compassionately into Belle's; however, she avoided his gaze and looked at him as if he meant almost nothing to her.

"There is a dance tonight – to celebrate the engagement of Prince Thomas and his unknown bride-to-be Cinderella. I was hoping you would want to go?" He asked hopefully. Red watched sadly as Belle continued to eat her sandwich. "Belle, are you listening?"

"Hm?" Belle looked up from her daydream. "Oh – I'm sorry."

Gaston's eyebrows narrowed in disappointment. "Never mind, I'll just go. Enjoy your lunch." He nodded to Red and then to Mrs. Potts before departing through the door and closing it behind him.

"Miss Belle, that was unacceptable behavior!" scolded Mrs. Potts.

"I'm sorry; I was just distracted," Belle said innocently.

"That is no excuse," she continued harshly. "I know marrying him was never in your interests, but it is your duty as princess."

"Just as it is his duty to marry me! This is all a game for power that we cannot control; he doesn't really love me!" insisted Belle.

Mrs. Potts shook her head. "My dear Belle, you must open your eyes." With that solemn note, she followed Gaston from the room.

Belle sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that; I can't believe Mrs. Potts actually thinks Gaston likes me."

Red looked away from the dresses nervously. "I – uh – I hope you don't think I'm rude for saying this, but – he really does seem to love you."

"What?" Belle laughed.

"It's the way he looks at you; he begs for your attention."

"But how could he love _me_? It's an arranged marriage."

"Belle, I've only met two people in this castle, but both of them seem to love you, and it's not hard to see why."

Belle raised her eyebrows, an amused smile on her face.

"For starters, you're smart. For another, you're kinder than almost anyone I've met, and stop me if I'm going too far, but you're so beautiful. I think any man could easily fall in love with you," Red said jealously.

"You really think so?" she mumbled.

"Well, you don't have to take my word for it. Just go ask Gaston."

Belle looked confused and flustered as she said, "But I don't understand! Even if he does love me, I don't love _him_! What am I supposed to do?" she asked desperately as she fell onto the bed next to Red.

"What exactly don't you like about him? He seems friendly, and he is handsome," winked Red in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's just that – no, never mind. It's so stupid." Belle shook her head as her cheeks flushed red.

"Come on. You can tell me." Red lay down so that she was facing Belle.

Belle propped herself up on her elbow and set her head in her hand; her eyes looked far-away as she whispered, "To me love is … layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. I don't want to love someone because it's "my duty" or because it's easy. I want to fight for something I love, to know that I've earned it, to know it truly feels right. … Gaston is easy, and I don't look at him and feel that thing you're supposed to feel." She turned pink and continued. "Those butterflies in your stomach and tingles down your spine. You know? I want to marry someone because it's true love. … I guess you think I'm crazy now, huh?"

But Red did not. She was feeling so utterly lost as her heart threatened to burst from her chest. "That was the most magnificent thing I've ever heard," she said softly.

"But none of it matters," cried Belle exasperatedly. "How am I to find my true love if I'm married to Gaston?"

"You could run away," suggested Red eagerly.

Belle laughed. "I've lived in a castle my whole life. I wouldn't know how to make it out there."

"Haven't you read about it in your books?"

"To be honest, I don't really read about surviving in the wild."

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you."

"Thank you, Red, but I don't believe running from my problems would truly solve them. Maybe I should tell Gaston the truth."

That put Belle back into her own world of thought, and Red grabbed a red dress from the pile. "I'm going to go try this on," she said as she stood up and headed into the bathroom, still in a daze.

When the door clicked shut, all she could think about was Belle's words. They were so unrealistic, but that was what made them so perfect.

Belle was living in a beautiful fantasy world – a castle with maids and riches and suitors, books filled with stories of glory and adventure, dreams of love that Red herself had once believed in before they had been devoured at her own hand. Belle hadn't seen the world that Red knew – a forest with cold and dark and scoundrels, homes filled with despair and desperation, dreams that had been shattered.

Yet, every ounce of Red wanted to believe in that fantasy world again. She wanted to be carefree once more. Ever since the incident with Peter, Red's innocence had been stripped away and replaced with a monster responsible for the death and destruction of not only the love of her life but of the sons and daughters, wives and husbands, mothers and fathers of others.

Just when she was feeling that goodness return to her, Snow had been killed, and when the misery threatened to destroy her heart again, Belle had arrived. Was this all by luck or was meeting Belle Red's chance to finally be happy again?

**Belle watched the door close, still deep in thought**, but not of Gaston. She thought of Red.

All her life, Belle had craved a life beyond this castle, the chance to prove herself more than a princess. She craved adventure.

And just when the final tie was about to keep her in this life forever, Red had shown up and given Belle what she had always wanted. Was this all a mere accident or was it fate that had finally given Belle a chance to have an adventure?

The door opened quietly, and Belle looked up to see a nervous Red standing in the opening looking absolutely stunning as she glanced curiously at herself. White spaghetti straps hugged tightly to her shoulders while her black hair lay on top of them, resting casually on her bare skin. A single white ribbon ending in an elegant bow was tied around her waist, making the top-half of the dress cling even tighter to Red's chest. The bottom of the dress was decorated with white flowers, ending only half a foot below her waist. Red pulled it off effortlessly, showing more of her legs than Belle would ever have dared to.

"You look so beautiful!" exclaimed Belle.

Red laughed, and her face turned the same color as the dress. "Thanks, but I know it would look so much better on you."

"Oh no it wouldn't. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Red blushed as Belle admired her even further, standing up to marvel at the sight. "Trust me; you could get lines of suitors at your door."

"No, I wouldn't. No prince in their right mind would marry me. I don't know how to act like a princess."

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you," Belle echoed back to Red.

The two girls spent the rest of the evening playing dress-up with all of Belle's dresses. Red looked completely unnatural in long fancy gowns, but she was just as stunning in all of Belle's party dresses while Belle felt strange in the short, revealing clothes.

"How do you breathe in this thing?" gasped Red as she stared at herself in Belle's favorite yellow gown.

"Lots and lots of practice," she smiled.

Red laughed. "So are you going to go to that dance tonight?"

"I don't know," Belle rolled her eyes. "I've never really liked to dance."

"That's a shame; I've never been to one before." Red looked at the gown sadly. "I wish I could go."

"Well, if it weren't so dangerous, I would say you could pretend to be me, but that plan would fail easily." Belle said as more of a jest.

However, Red took it differently. "Let's do it, Belle. It would be so much fun."

"You have got to be joking," Belle turned to her.

Unfortunately, she shook her head. "Please, Belle, this is the only chance I'll ever have."

"But Red, you look _nothing_ like me."

"Who says I have to be you? I could pretend to be Gaston's sister or something."

The hope that filled Red's eyes was hard to say no to, but Belle couldn't let her get hurt over a mere dance. "Red, it's – it's not that simple," she stuttered.

"But – "

"Red, my father would find out; Gaston probably wouldn't agree to it; you're a valuable prisoner here, and if anything happened – "

"How is that any different from me hiding in your room? Gaston agreed to that, didn't he? He'd agree to anything you asked."

"Well, I don't agree with it."

Red rolled her eyes. "So what? Since when are you in charge of me?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," she replied slyly.

"There will be hundreds of soldiers there, plenty of princes and kings who can handle themselves."

"I can take care of myself," repeated Red firmly before softening her expression and whispering, "please?"

Belle wanted to say yes; she really did, and the way Red was staring at her wasn't helping. "Red," she said softly one last time, "I am begging you. Ask me for anything else."

"Pretty please?" she batted her eyelashes.

Belle sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll go get Gaston."

Red jumped up in excitement before wrapping her arms tightly around Belle, who stumbled slightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Belle. I'll be extra careful; I promise."

She simply nodded and left to find Gaston.

He was in the armory sharpening his sword but looked up pleasantly as Belle approached. "Have you changed your mind about the dance?" he asked hopefully.

Belle couldn't believe herself, "No," she lowered her voice, "I think you should take Red."

"Who is Red?"

Belle's eyes wandered upwards for a second, and Gaston understood. "Belle, that has to be the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"I know, but she's probably going to be stuck here for a while, and this may be the only chance she'll have to leave."

"Why does she want to go to a dance?"

"She said she's never been to one before; it actually got her quite excited, and I just – I want her to be happy here."

"So … if she were to be happy, you would be happy?" Gaston stood up and returned his sword to his hilt.

"I suppose," said Belle slowly.

Almost immediately, he replied, "I'll do it. I'll take Red to the dance – "

"Really?" asked Belle in surprise.

" – if you promise to grant me a gift when we return."

"Of course. What is it you want?"

"It's a secret," he whispered mischievously.

"Oh – okay," Belle was more hesitant now, but she would not break her promise to Red.

The two of them headed upstairs, and Red pulled the door open eagerly. She was wearing the red dress from earlier.

"That dress is far too short for a dance," Gaston said shortly.

"Well, what would you suggest?" asked Red with a small frown on her face.

He began to sort through the dresses, finally settling on a green ball gown. "Here," Gaston thrust it into her arms.

Belle smiled. "You looked nice in that one, Red."

She blushed and headed into the bathroom.

"Thank you, Gaston," Belle turned to him almost immediately.

He nodded stiffly, a strange happy gleam in his eyes. "It's fortunate we both have black hair."

Belle laughed. "We'll have to make her look different, and she'll need a new name."

"Ruby." The bathroom door opened, and Red stepped out. "I like the sound of that."

"Ruby?" laughed Belle. "How fitting."

Red set the dress on the bed, a smile growing on her face.

"Well, _Ruby_, we're going to have to do something with your hair." Belle grinned slyly as Red grimaced.

**Author's Note: Next chapter, Red will get to meet more characters, so keep reading :) **


	3. The Dance

"**There. I've finished." **Very slowly, Red opened her eyes, hoping her hair would not be as eloquent and puffed-up as other princesses', and to her immense relief, Belle had simply trimmed it slightly and gotten rid of all the things that used to decorate her hair. Even so, it looked sleeker, slightly more curled, prettier – like Belle's.

"That's it?" Red sighed gratefully. "I thought you were going to ruin me completely."

"Thanks for your confidence. … Although I did contemplate it for a moment, I could never bring myself to impair hair like yours." The two girls laughed.

"If you don't mind, ladies, the dance is in a quarter of an hour," Gaston said impatiently from where he sat on the sofa.

"Oh – of course," said Red nervously before pulling Belle down to whisper in her ear. "Do I _have_ to go to the dance with _him_?"

Belle stood up straight again and rolled her eyes, as if to say 'it's him or not at all.'

'Fine,' mouthed Red, over-exaggerating her movements as she got to her feet in a pair of reddish-brown high heels, which caused Belle to laugh quietly to herself.

"I'm ready," smiled Red feebly.

"Finally," Gaston stood up. "Okay, what's the story?"

"We've been over this a hundred times."

"What's the story?" he repeated.

"I'm your sister, Ruby, visiting from your palace to help with the wedding arrangements. Belle wasn't feeling well and insisted that I accompany you in her place as she really wanted to go. I am not allowed to talk to anybody unless absolutely necessary. I only get one dance, and we must be back by midnight. Have you heard it enough now?"

Gaston nodded. "Excellent. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a moment with my fiancé."

Red awkwardly stepped into the bathroom after a nervous glance from Belle and shut the door.

"**You are in my debt for this favor, Belle."**

"It's just a dance, Gaston. Just this _one_ dance with a beautiful woman, and then it's over."

"Maybe I don't want to dance with her," he sighed.

"You're simply going to have to. Stop being a coward and come to terms with that."

"No, you don't understand. My issue is not with the act of dancing."

"Then please enlighten me, Gaston. What is your issue?" Belle was beginning to get frustrated.

"Maybe I don't want to dance with _her_."

"Well, who would you rather dance with? Red looks beyond perfect."

"She is indeed beautiful, Belle, but not … in comparison to you." Belle faltered and felt suddenly light-headed.

"Ex – excuse me?" she asked, hardly daring to believe her ears.

"Belle … about that favor … I don't think I can wait any longer." Gaston paused for probably the longest second of Belle's life as he leaned in slowly, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his; his hands held her to him by her back and head. "Forgive me," whispered Gaston as he pressed his lips against hers. Belle shut her eyes almost immediately, trying to avoid eye contact, hoping that when she opened them, she would find this to be a dream.

Belle was rigid with shock, but he kept going; she wasn't quite sure why she wasn't kissing him back. The problem was not that he was a bad kisser – in fact, it was quite the contrary – but that she didn't want to kiss _him_, and when her eyes opened at last, and he finally let her go, she was staring at Red.

"What's wrong?" whispered Gaston softly as his fingers – or perhaps they were Red's fingers – brushed her cheek.

"Nothing," she stuttered, blinking away the image so that her betrothed was once again standing in front of her.

"I was afraid you didn't like it," he said, almost sounding nervous; his cheeks turned red like a small boy with a schoolyard crush. That's when Belle realized Red and Mrs. Potts had been right – he really was in love with her – and that was when she understood she truly must marry him in the end, for she did not have the courage to break his heart.

She was saved when Red let out a small cough, which clearly stated she had seen a few seconds of their "kiss", and upon whirling around, Belle noticed she looked both surprised and disappointed.

"If you don't mind, Gaston, the dance is in a quarter of an hour," said Red coldly. Normally, Belle would be hiding her laughter, but under the circumstances, all she could do was return the nervous wave Red gave her as she followed Gaston out the door.

**The carriage ride to Prince Thomas' castle was the longest of Red's life. **It came as a relief when she could step onto the pavement and remove herself from the silent atmosphere.

"Wow," she breathed, pausing for a moment to wonder at the beauty of it, but Gaston grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"You're a princess; you see this stuff every day," he reminded her.

"Right," Red agreed, falling into step beside him.

"Ah Prince Gaston," a young man greeted them eagerly at the door. "Where is the beautiful Belle?"

Red faltered anxiously, but Gaston lied easily to the doorman, who devoured every word as if the soldier were a god and not a prince. "Unfortunately, she fell ill this morning, but she so longed to be here."

"Then who is this lovely lady with you? I was under the impression you and the Princess were to be married."

"You would be correct. This would be my younger sister, Ruby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Red tried not to blush as he kissed her hand.

Then she curtsied and, going against Gaston's rules, said, "The pleasure's all mine."

Gaston glared at her furiously as they walked inside, but when Red looked back over her shoulder, the man gave her a flirtatious smile and a wink.

Upon turning into the lobby, her jaw dropped. Everything was white and tiled and clean. Every crevice was perfectly decorated. A sense of greed filled her at the thought of living in such a place, of being waited on hand and foot by servants, but Red shook herself out of that notion. Money made one easily corruptible, and a heavenly palace was nothing in comparison to the small cabin Red called home.

"Gaston," the prince's head snapped up as a man and a woman began walking elegantly towards them, a smile wide on the man's face.

"Prince Thomas and Cinderella," he mumbled so Red could barely hear.

"Prince Gaston, it is an honor to meet you at last. Thomas has told me such tales of you," Cinderella greeted him with a curtsy.

Gaston kissed her hand and said smoothly, "I have heard tales of you as well, Cinderella, but I must say your beauty far exceeds what words can describe."

"All right, my friend, a few more compliments, and I won't be able to compete with you," Thomas smirked.

"Nonsense, Thomas," said Cinderella as she grabbed his hand. "Is this the wonderful Belle I hear so much about?"

"No," Red spoke before Gaston could, "I'm Gaston's sister, Ruby. Belle sends her congratulations; she caught an awful flu this morning and insisted I come in her place."

"Well, we're honored to have you in our home, Ruby," smiled Thomas cheerfully. "Please make yourself comfortable."

"Why don't you come with me? All the girls are over there," offered Cinderella.

Gaston began to protest, but Thomas distracted him and led him over to where the men had gathered, leaving a much less confident Red with Cinderella.

"How soon until your wedding?" asked Red.

"Only four months," she replied eagerly, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a waiter's tray and handing one to Red.

"Ella," called another woman who was walking quickly over to them. "Where did you run off to?"

"Oh, I had more guests to greet. Aurora, this is Ruby – Gaston's sister."

Red nodded with a smile as Aurora basically ignored her and continued to talk to Cinderella, so she awkwardly stood by in the corner, listening to the orchestra and watching couples dance in the center of the floor.

Gaston and Thomas were now accompanied by two other men; Red could not see their faces, but she knew she would not recognize them anyway, so it made little difference.

Nothing happened for a long time, and Red was watching the clock slowly tick down until she only had half an hour left. Cinderella was often too occupied with guests to engage in conversation, which left her alone with Aurora, who was rather stuck-up but was better than no one.

Finally, more and more men began to ask the women to dance, and Aurora left with Prince Philip. A slow, beautiful song echoed through the hall, and Red was staring jealously at all the couples when someone poked her lightly on her shoulder.

She turned, expecting to see Gaston, but who she saw instead knocked the breath out of her. "Charming," she breathed as Prince James engulfed her in a hug.

"I thought you dead," he whispered. "When I found out about Snow, I thought – but what are you doing here?" He gradually pulled away from her, his hands still clutching at her arms.

"I was captured by Regina and traded to King Maurice; his daughter Belle saved me and broke me out of jail."

"_Broke you out of jail_? What on earth were you in jail for?"

"I killed twenty soldiers because they – they killed _her_," she mumbled.

"Oh Red," sighed James. "You're always in some sort of trouble." But he did not look upset. "Well, while we're here, would you care to dance?" He asked with a smirk.

"It would be my pleasure, Charming," Red blushed.

James took her hand, and they walked into the midst of the swaying couples and slowly began to dance to the music.

"Red, I'm not going to ask why you're here or why Gaston is staring at you, but if you're in danger – in _any_ way – "

"I'm not," she said reassuringly.

"Unless you get caught. … Red, I think you should come home with me."

"James – "

"I'm offering you the choice."

"James, I can't," she said sadly.

"Yes, yes you can. Please Red."

"I don't have my cloak."

"Then we'll find another wizard. Red, you're the only person I trust," pleaded Charming quietly as they continued to sway.

"What about the fairies? The dwarves? Gipetto?"

"Grumpy convinced his brothers to leave after Snow's death. Apparently she was the only reason they remained by my side. As for the fairies, they shoulder enough responsibilities without me constantly turning to them for help. And Gipetto's interests lie not with my kingdom but with his son, as they should. … You are the _only_ one who stood unwaveringly by both of us."

Red looked away guiltily. "I promised Belle I wouldn't leave until I was back on my feet."

"Back on your feet?"

From somewhere far away, the music slowed to a stop, and James dropped his hands from Red's waist.

They took a brief moment to clap. "I killed them, James. I knew what I was doing, and I killed them _all_," cried Red desperately as they left the dance floor. "I need to – to – "

"Stop," he said quietly. "You need not explain your actions to me." James gave a small smile. "Perhaps I should follow your example."

Red leaped on top of him in a huge hug. "Thank you, James," she muttered.

"No, thank you, Red – for all you have done for me – and for Snow," he added, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "But now I must go."

Red pulled back from him. "No," she whispered. "You have to stay."

"I'm afraid I can't. I am truly sorry."

"But – "

"Red, when you are free, find me. You'll always have a home as long as I'm alive."

James hugged her again, and Red clung to him, tears falling quickly from her eyes.

Then he was gone, and Red was alone once more – or so she thought.

"Now, now dearie, you'll see him again." Red swiveled around and saw a strange-looking man she had never met but already knew.

"Rumplestiltskin," gasped Red as he sunk into a low bow, his extravagant fur cloak draping along the ground. "What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he said with a mischievous grin.

Red began to look around for guards. "They can't see us, my dear. I wouldn't want to get into trouble." He let out a sudden, frightening cackle.

"What do you want?" she repeated through gritted teeth.

"No, no, no, I believe the real question is what do _you_ want?" His amused face quickly turned grim.

"I don't want anything from you. I know you will demand a price."

"Actually, I've come to deliver a message for the King."

"The King?"

"Yes, the one who is holding you captive." He sauntered up to her so that their faces were almost touching. He smelled as foul as his reputation, and now that Red was seeing him up close, she noticed the odd shade and texture of his skin.

"What's the message?" asked Red quietly, daring to look into his dark, evil eyes.

He took a long, delicate pause. "War is coming."

"War?"

"Yes, war," he said excitedly, jumping back, "and I am offering my – services – should he wish to use them."

Red nodded slowly. "So that's it? Can I go now?"

"Not yet. You are so graciously doing me a favor, and it is only fair that I grant you one in return."

"I don't want anything from you," she insisted.

"Oh but I can give you whatever you want. Love perhaps? Riches? Freedom?" he asked knowingly. "I can ensure you return home."

"You – you can?" Red could tell he wasn't lying even as she asked the question. "Why do you care whether or not I go home?"

"Let's just say I'm invested in your future. … So do we have a deal?"

"What about Snow?" Red asked suddenly. "Can you bring her back?"

"Alas, that is the one thing I cannot do."

"Then … then we have a deal, Rumpelstiltskin."

He laughed manically again. "Excellent," and then he was gone just as suddenly as he'd arrived, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Red couldn't help but feel she had just made a terrible mistake.

"**Ruby, where did you disappear to?" **Ella asked as Red walked back over to the gossiping group of women.

"Oh – I – uh – I was in the bathroom," she replied, still a bit shaken up.

"Are you feeling well? You look a bit pale," said Aurora.

"I think I'm just tired from my long journey today. Perhaps I should return home and get some rest."

The two princesses nodded. "Well, thank you for coming, Ruby. It was wonderful to meet you, and you are most welcome at our wedding," Cinderella smiled.

"Thank you," Red replied, genuinely surprised and disappointed that she would not be able to come.

She left and walked hurriedly toward Gaston, who was staring at her with his eyebrows raised, and an angry look on his face.

"You have a great deal of nerve," he hissed as she reached him.

"Yes, I know. Feel free to lecture me later. Can we please just leave?" pleaded Red.

"You read my mind." They walked back to the carriage together. The doorman took a bit too much pleasure at helping Red inside, but at last, they were on their way back to the castle, back to Belle, and she could lean her head against the window and cry without Gaston noticing.

He still managed to give her quite the speech though she only caught a few pieces. "I don't know what you were thinking. … I specifically said not to talk to anyone, yet you talked to everyone. … And I don't know how you and Prince James are so well-acquainted, but I can assure you that did not go unnoticed. … I can guarantee you I will be doing no more favors for you, no matter how much Belle begs. …"

The ride back took much less time as Red fell asleep a few minutes after it began.

"**I appreciate the sincerity with which you treat your abysmal behavior." **Red woke with a start to see Gaston rolling his eyes. "We're back," he grumbled.

She let out a sigh, wishing she could have slept forever as the carriage door swung open. "Well, I'm sorry. I guess I'll stay in Belle's room for the rest of my life then."

"You will do no such thing. Don't you understand what could happen to her if her father found you?"

"I didn't think – "

"Unlike you, I care about Belle, and I know her. She's always had her head in the clouds; this foolish plan to hide you away will not work."

"I know," admitted Red.

"Then you have to understand why you must return to the dungeon." To Red's surprise, he was not saying it rudely but with a sincere air of sadness. "I don't want to ask that of you, but you seem stronger than anyone we've thrown down there, and I know that you'll do what's right. If not for me, then at least for Belle."

Very slowly, after a long moment of thought, Red nodded. "Okay, I'll do it," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he helped Red out of the carriage.

Somewhere, in some way, Red knew he was right. Although she wanted to continue to sleep in a large, comfortable bed and try on dresses and go to dances and spend time with Belle, it was all just a dream that was not meant to last – a life she could never truly have. Now was the time to let it go, before they were in too deep.

The large castle doors swung open, and Red walked in casually with Gaston behind her, facing nothing but a pitch-black room.

Then the darkness was abruptly replaced by blinding lights, and there were no less than thirty guards staring at her, their swords hanging by their sides.

Red turned back to Gaston who whispered, "I'm sorry, Red," before he punched her so hard across the face that she toppled over, unconscious, and fell to the floor.

**Icy water woke Red like a bolt of lightning as it struck her face.** She jolted awake, sputtering and coughing, goosebumps covering her body and her dress sticking to her skin.

She was shackled to a chair by her hands and feet, and in less than a few seconds, her hair was yanked backwards, so that she was now staring at a frighteningly tall man; he had dark black hair, green eyes and a scraggly beard, and he was fiddling with a long, jagged knife that sat in his hand.

Red stared defiantly at him. "Where am I?" she asked.

Her hair was yanked back further so that the roots of her skull were enflamed, and she cried out in pain.

"Don't speak again," said the man as he turned towards her, now twirling the knife between his fingers.

Red's eyes began to water, and she struggled desperately, letting out small panicked noises as he crouched beside her.

"Leave us," he commanded, and at once, Red's hair was released, and she lifted her head slowly, struggling even harder as the blade of the knife brushed across her face.

"Are you going to kill me?" whispered Red.

The knife moved so fast, she hardly had time to blink as it slashed brutally over her cheek, leaving a stinging gash that bled onto Red's dress. "I thought I told you not to speak," he said with a large smile as tears began to fall from her eyes.

The man brushed a leather glove gently across the mark. His hand stayed on Red's face, stroking it lightly as she cringed away from it. "Such a beautiful woman," the man said softly as the tip of his dagger wound its way through her hair. "It's a shame I have to rip out your heart."

"Wha – wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," she cried as his hand slowly approached her chest. "Please!" yelled Red.

He stopped centimeters from her heart and smirked. "You had better be careful what you say next. One wrong word, and I won't hesitate to tear it from your chest. … Now, how did you escape?"

"I – I don't know," she said honestly. He struck her across the face; his hands felt as hard as rocks. They left a red mark on her cheek that stung viciously.

"Try again," he hissed.

"I don't know! I don't remember!" This time, he punched her leg, just below the knee. Red heard the snap; she felt it inside her, felt the pain course through her body like fire, and she screamed as her leg broke.

"No one has ever broken out of that dungeon before. … How – did – you – escape?!" He shouted.

Red didn't know what to do, and she had no choice but to lie as tears fell from her eyes. "The door was unlocked, so I just – opened it," she stuttered.

"You know, for some odd reason, I don't think I believe you."

**Belle paced her room nervously.** It was one in the morning; they should have been back by now. She never should have agreed to this. What on earth had possessed her to put Red in danger like this?

She tried to sit on the bed, but her hands wouldn't sit still, so she continued to walk until finally, Gaston entered her bedroom.

"Where's Red?" she asked immediately.

He stared back at her, a guilty expression on his face, which only frightened her more.

"Gaston, where is Red?!"


	4. Out of My Hands

"You bastard! You lying, two-faced bastard!" Belle shouted as she pummeled Gaston with her fists.

"Belle!" He grabbed her wrists. "Belle, stop," said Gaston quietly.

"Don't you tell me to stop!" Somehow, she managed to free her hand, and Belle slapped him as hard as she could. "How could you do that?" she yelled.

"_Please_ try to understand. I had no choice."

"There is always a choice."

"Not this time," he said ominously, and immediately, fear filled Belle's insides as she realized what had happened.

"It's – it's _him_, isn't it? He saw us?" she whispered, and Gaston nodded. "And you … _left her with him_?!" gasped Belle.

"He said he would kill you," mumbled Gaston. "He said you were guilty of treason."

"He can't kill me. I have dominion over him."

"Belle, no one has power over him; he's the most dangerous sorcerer in all the realms."

"My father wouldn't let him kill me – or anyone else in this castle," she insisted.

"Don't you understand, Belle?" Gaston cried desperately. "Jafar answers to no one, and the _only_ reason he remains under your father's rule is because it is convenient. … Your father watched as Lumiere was tortured and killed for allowing us to free Red."

"Lumiere's d – dead?" Belle whispered, her voice barely audible.

Gaston nodded slowly, and Belle's resolve became even stronger. "Then we have to go; we have to save her."

"That is absolutely out of the question." He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me." Belle gave him the deepest glare she could muster, and Gaston gently dropped his hand.

Belle hurried to the door and pulled it open. Her heart leapt as she saw a soldier standing outside, his hand raised in the motion of knocking.

"What are you doing at the princess' door at this hour? Have you no idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but he wants to see you."

"Very well," Gaston marched to the door anxiously.

"No, no, not you, sir. He wishes to see the Princess."

"Me?" Belle asked, her bravery seemingly vanishing on the spot.

"Let's go, Belle," Gaston wrapped a protective arm around her waist, but this time, Belle did not shrug him away.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but he said I was to bring her _alone_." Belle's heart began to beat much louder and faster than it should.

"Belle," Gaston cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes. "You know you don't have to do this," he pleaded; the fear in his eyes was unreal.

"Yes, I do," she said softly.

"**You know, for some odd reason, I don't think I believe you."**

"But I'm telling the truth!" shouted Red. "You have to believe me."

The man stood up and moved to the door. As he opened it, he whispered, "bring her to me," and Red heard a soldier scurry off into the distance as the door closed once more.

"Who is he getting?" Red asked desperately as her mind began to race. Not _her_, please not her, she thought.

"I am beginning to grow quite tired of your questions and lies."

"I'm not lying," she repeated.

The man reappeared, his back to Red as he fiddled with the fireplace she hadn't even noticed.

When he turned around, there was a red-hot poker in his hand. "This will hurt a lot less if you don't struggle."

"I do not fear you," Red said bravely as her voice quivered. He was holding it inches from the back of her hand.

"And therein, lies your greatest mistake. You may want to hold still."

Red closed her eyes, waiting for it, willing herself not to scream or beg like a coward. The man brought it down slowly, and then it was burning into her skin. She bit her tongue so hard it bled, and Red could not help it, she screamed loudly, and her head spun. She could hear the sound of sizzling flesh as the blinding pain sent white spots through her eyes.

Finally, by some miracle, the fire was gone, and Red opened her eyes, gasping for breath, tears pouring down her cheeks, her body shaking and her hand throbbing so violently that she threw up.

"The devil's mark," whispered the man with a smile as he picked up her limp hand and threw the poker to the side of the room, where it landed with an ear-shattering clang. "So everyone will know what kind of monster you are."

Red couldn't speak; she could hardly breathe of hear the chains holding her to the chair clink open. Her entire body was numb as the man lifted her up by her hair. Red's knee gave way, and he let her fall to the floor at his feet. "Now that's more like it."

Red could feel his hot breath near her face as he lifted her chin, so she was stuck looking into his eyes. His knife crept its way along her jawline. "Please," she whispered. "If you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

"But I'm having so much fun with you," he said as he kicked her ribs with a heavy boot, now immobilizing her beyond all hope.

Then he picked her up by her collar, pressed his jagged knife against her throat and spun her around. "We have visitors," he whispered.

Red leaned heavily against him, though she did not want to, as the creak of the door told her someone was here. Please, she thought again, let it be anyone but her.

"Red," whispered a familiar voice tainted with horror and sorrow. Belle, she thought, willing her eyes to open and see the concern on the girl's face.

"**Where are we going?"** Belle asked the soldier as they traveled through another unknown corridor of the castle.

"To Jafar's room, miss."

She gulped as he stopped in his tracks. "The door to the left, Your Majesty."

Belle stepped forward as the door swung open, and she walked past the other two guards and into the dark, musty room lit by one small candle in the even smaller windowsill that sat in the furthest corner.

But none of that mattered because in the middle of the room was Red. Belle's heart ached inside her chest. Red was bruised, bloody and beaten; her leg was bent at an awkward angle; tears were dripping down her nose and cheeks; she looked far too weak to breathe, let alone stand. "Red," whispered Belle as Jafar pressed the blade of his knife to her throat, and a few small beads of blood appeared there. "Please just let her go."

"Now, now, Princess, I'll need you to promise me something."

"Anything," she said immediately.

"Belle, no," Red whispered and a steady trickle of blood began to flow down her neck.

"No more prison breaks from you or anyone else. Promise me that, and I'll let her live."

Red's eyes had closed again, and as Belle looked at her beautiful face, the words came easily. "I promise."

"Thank you, my dear."

It happened so fast, Belle did not have time to take a breath. She was blasted into the wall and held there by an invisible force that felt heavier than bricks. The sorcerer spun Red around and plunged his hand _inside_ her chest. Red's eyes opened in surprise, her mouth wide in shock and terror.

"No!" shouted Belle as he yanked out a throbbing red _heart_. Her stomach twisted with both fear and nausea as tears fell from her eyes, and Red crumpled to the floor.

"No! You said you would let her live!" she cried as he laughed.

"Oh, she's alive, but I needed a guarantee. Now all I have to do is squeeze." As Jafar clenched his hand tighter around the heart, Red began choking and moaning in pain.

"Stop it!" shouted Belle desperately as Jafar smiled. But he stuck Red's heart inside a pouch and attached it to his belt.

As he walked to the door, Belle fell to the floor, the barrier broken, and she ran to Red's side. "Red," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Red, please wake up." Belle lifted Red's head onto her lap and stroked her hair gently, her head bent over Red's chest, where there was no longer a heartbeat. She intertwined their fingers. "Please," said Belle inaudibly.

"Belle," Red mumbled almost incoherently.

"Yes, yes it's me, Red," she said while breathing a deep sigh of relief as she continued to brush her fingers lightly over Red's hair.

"Belle," sighed Red, and she relaxed slightly but gripped Belle's dress as tight as she could. That was when Belle saw the mark on her hand, red and shiny, disfigured, and rage boiled inside her. "Belle?" she whispered faintly.

"What?" Belle replied softly.

Red opened her eyes weakly and tears began to fall from them. "Don't let – him – take me," she pleaded in a weak voice, returning the pressure on Belle's hand. "Please."

"Oh no, sweetheart, I won't." Belle cried softly as her heart broke. "I won't let him hurt you ever again." She brushed a few strands of hair from Red's forehead, which glistened with sweat.

"Belle?"

"Hm?" That was all she could manage as she looked down at Red, whose eyes were filled with a child-like fear.

"I'm scared," she uttered.

"I know; I know you are," Belle's voice cracked.

"Belle?" she whispered again as the door burst open, and Red's voice stopped immediately.

"Belle, what have you done?" She spun her head around sharply to see her father, looking both confused and disappointed. He was flanked by Jafar and three other guards, who both began walking forward slowly.

Red clung even tighter to Belle now. "Get her away from there this instant," commanded Maurice, and then there was a pair of strong arms forcing Belle up as Jafar moved towards Red, who cringed away from him and buried her face in Belle's chest.

"No!" she shouted as another guard was interfering and trying to pry her away from Red; they were both hanging on by their fingertips.

"Belle!" Red shouted. "Belle, no!"

"Get off me!"

"Belle, don't let him take me! Please Belle!" There were so many tears staining her cheeks now, Red's entire face shone brighter.

And then, Belle's hand was hanging in midair as she was picked up by two guards, and Jafar carried Red from the room.

"NO!" she shouted. "Red! Red!"

From somewhere in the distance, she heard a scream, and she struggled even harder, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls. "Belle, calm down. It's okay; you're safe now," said her father. "Let's get you to bed." The two guards let go of her arms, and she took off at a sprint through the castle, but she could not find Red. No matter how hard she searched, no matter how much she yelled, no matter how much she cried, Red was gone.

When she stumbled into her room, Belle threw open the door and slammed it shut with such force that a picture of her mother fell to the floor, but she did not care.

Belle searched frantically, throwing things left and right until at last, she found it – Red's cloak. It still smelled like her – like pine needles and strawberries – it was still warm, and Belle wrapped her hands into the folds and sank to her knees.

Belle didn't know how long she sat there, but it was a very long time. All she wanted was to fall asleep, to be able to forget the look on Red's face, the fear in her eyes, the way she clung to Belle like life itself. But she couldn't fall asleep, and she would _never_ forget.

It was dark outside when there was a knock at the door. Belle ignored it, and they didn't knock again, so she continued to sit on the hard floor with her hands wrapped in Red's cloak.

An hour passed – or maybe it was a day – or maybe a minute. Why couldn't she fall asleep? Her eyes ached, but her mind continued to torture her.

"_Don't let – him – take me."_

Stop it, thought Belle.

"_I won't let him hurt you ever again."_

Stop!

"_I'm scared."_

Stop!

"_Belle! Belle, no!"_

SHUT UP!

_Red was screaming – endlessly screaming. She would not stop. It was piercing her heart like daggers._

"STOP!" she shouted aloud, burying her face in her hands as tears fell thick and fast from her already sore eyes.

"Don't think about it; don't think about it; don't think about it," she kept telling herself. Over and over again, she repeated the words until the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"Just go to sleep," Belle whispered hoarsely through cracked lips as her stomach growled. "Just close your eyes."

And she did. Except now, she was seeing it too.

"Belle?" There was a soft voice behind her, and then she felt an arm around her, and a hand pressed her head against a shoulder and was stroking her hair. Mrs. Potts, thought Belle, though she did not look up. "My dear Belle, what happened?"

Belle sniffled as she stuttered out her words. "They took her. They took her – right out of my hands."

"You haven't slept, have you? Or eaten?"

"She was going to tell me something important."

"Belle," whispered Mrs. Potts. "Belle, darling, it's all right."

"No, no, it's not. I have to save her."

"Why?"

"Because I love her," said Belle, and then she was broken, and Mrs. Potts cradled her close to her chest until, after many hours, she finally fell asleep.

**Author's note: Okay this is kind of a short chapter compared to my other ones, but I feel like there's enough in it to satisfy you. This chapter was impossibly hard to write because I knew what I wanted to do, but actually writing it was like stabbing myself. Anyways, thank you all SOOO much for your kind words and support. It means the world to me as such an extreme RedBeauty/Rebelle shipper myself. Secondly, I wanted to explain my idea for Jafar as far as this story goes: he's sort of like the Dark One pre-Rumple except that he isn't controlled by a dagger and can break his truce with King Maurice at any time. Also, he doesn't look exactly like Jafar from the movie either because I kind of find that Jafar comical and not so much with the one in this story.**


	5. Corruption

**Light was slowly flooding into Red's eyes for the first time in days;** she felt weightless and empty as she gradually came to terms with what had happened to her and where she was. A series of bumps jolted her eyes open completely, and darkness blinded her for a moment before her eyes began to adjust to the light. She was in a wagon, shackled hand and foot to posts at the end of the cot on which she slept, and Red's arms felt unbelievably stiff. Her lips were dry; her throat was hoarse; she was starving; and every part of her ached in pain.

Red felt so weak; she could barely lift her head, barely manage to think any thoughts, and even though the wagon continued to bump along the road, she easily fell into unconsciousness.

Sometimes, these periods of sleep would last hours, and sometimes only minutes, but Red could not stop it. Her head spun dizzily every time she opened her eyes, and she was so dehydrated that she barely had enough energy to keep them open in the first place.

Eventually, her dizziness got so bad that Red could not tell whether the wagon was stopped or still bumping along on the road.

Only when she felt a cold, rough hand touch her forehead did she know they must be stopped. But she didn't dare open her eyes for fear of getting sick.

And then cool water was rushing through her lips, and Red gulped it down gratefully before choking violently and spitting it all back up again.

Then everything went black, and Red's head fell back against her shoulder.

"**Belle, would you put down that book and just listen to me?"** Gaston asked, his voice filled with impatience as Belle continued to read, her nose buried in the pages as her eyes scanned quickly over the words.

"Would you at least look at me?" She ignored him.

"Belle, it's been seven days! I demand you stop acting like a child and show me some respect!"

That brought Belle from her bout of silence as she snapped her book shut violently and looked up at Gaston with livid eyes. "Respect?" she laughed. "You want me to show you respect?"

"Yes! I deserve it! Now, enough of this; our wedding is in ten days, and you have a dress to try on." He held out his hand, but Belle stood up on her own.

"You deserve it?!" she scoffed. "You actually think I'm going to show you respect after what you've just done?!"

"I did it to protect you! Because I love you!"

Belle chuckled for a moment. "You know that's exactly what she told me. … So I gave you a chance, and just when I thought that maybe we could make marriage bearable … you _locked_ her in a room with the most dangerous man you know to be _tortured_! So if you truly believe I'm going to give you _respect_, you really are as thick-headed as you seem."

Gaston looked ready to kill as he back-handed Belle across the face, so that she fell back into the chair. She stared up at him determinedly and said with a smile, "You hit like a girl," even though her lip was bleeding, and her jaw felt like it had been hit with a rock.

He ran a hand through his hair aggressively. "Belle, I swear: you are the bane of my existence!"

"Do I get some sort of a prize?" she teased, wiping blood onto the back of her hand.

"That is enough, Belle. Your father has demanded you come downstairs and try on your wedding dress."

"I'm not trying on anything because I'm not going to marry you," she spat out.

"And whatever has given you that idea? Was it your new friend?" Anger was growing in his eyes. "What was her name?" he taunted.

"Red," Belle said softly, looking down. "Her name was Red."

"That's right; I'd forgotten. So whatever did _Red_ – "

" – Don't you dare speak her name," Belle glared up at him again.

"So whatever did Red tell you that gave you this foolish notion?" He continued with a malicious smile.

"She didn't tell me anything."

"Oh of course not," he took a small pause, smiling slightly to himself as he said, "You know, it's a shame what happened to her."

Belle felt anger boil inside her. "Your father told me about that night. He told me everything." Gaston put his face so close to hers, they could have kissed. "Your father told me that you tried to protect her, that she clung to you like a desperate child, that he found you holding her hand as if you could keep her safe," Gaston taunted.

Belle wasn't sure what possessed her hand to grab Gaston's sword, but she pulled it out and pointed it at his throat.

"Go on; do it, Belle. You've already crushed my heart." He grunted as the sword pressed further against his skin. Belle's hand was trembling. "But if you kill me … you wouldn't know where to find her, would you?"

"You – you know where he's keeping her?"

"Of course I know, Belle. A graveyard is the only place one puts the dead."

"**Come on, dearie, up you get." **Red's eyes flickered open as a blurry room began to come into focus. "You've slept long enough."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked as the magician slowly appeared in front of her, dressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing at the dance.

He sunk into a low bow. "Where am I?" Red asked hurriedly. "Why did you bring me here? Where is that man?"

"Slow down, dearie. I'll explain everything," he smiled.

Red sat up, noticing the full details of the room now. The walls were rock; the door was wood; there was one window which let in a small amount of light between the thick bars; she was lying on a flat plane of stone. The room was dark, cold and dripping slightly.

She was still wearing the same dress, but Rumpelstiltskin held up another one to her – it was white, tinged with streaks of purple, silky smooth, not too short but not too long. "Put this on, and I shall take you somewhere more comfortable."

Red took it from his hands and ran it in between her fingers. "I don't understand. The last thing I remember was being too weak to open my eyes, and now, I feel perfectly fine."

"I'll answer all your questions once you change out of those filthy rags."

"Well, could you give me a minute?" she whispered anxiously as Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Red was enveloped in purple smoke, and her dress was ripped away and replaced by the one that had been in her hand.

"What was that?" she breathed in alarm.

"That was magic, dearie." He smiled a ghostly grin that only scared Red further. "Now follow me."

Rumpelstiltskin led her through the door, up the cobbled steps and into a large room decorated with gold. In the corner sat a spinning wheel; the center of the room was occupied by a large table; underneath it sat an equally large crimson rug; vast windows filled the walls to her left.

He sat down on a stool beside the wheel and began to spin it slowly. "Have a seat," he winked, and Red sat on the windowsill, waiting expectantly.

"Well, dearie, allow me to start at the beginning."

"_**Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee."**__ The Dark One sighed. Being on a constant beg-and-call was the worst part of being who he was, but he could hardly complain. Such power had to have one shortcoming, so he snapped his fingers, whirling into nothingness and reappearing in a dark alleyway beside a disshelved man who was crouched on all fours and dressed in rags._

"_You came?" He began to stand up. "I can't believe it. The rumors are true."_

"_Yes, yes, I'm here. Please stop wasting my time, and tell me what you want."_

"_I want what you have." He paused. "I want power."_

"_No, you want magic."_

"_Magic?! Were you not listening?! I said – "_

"_Magic is power, foolish man. … And I'm afraid I cannot give it to you."_

_He laughed. "I was told you were the last resort for a desperate soul! I was told you would give me whatever I wanted, no questions asked, for a small price."_

"_Then I'm afraid you have been terribly misinformed." Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Did you honestly expect me to give you power that would match my own?"_

"_I don't need that much power. … I just want to be more than_ this_," he cried desperately, clawing at his pitiful rags._

"_What is your name, peasant?"_

"_Jafar," the man whispered. _

"_If I give you such power, you will cease to be Jafar. In fact, you will cease to be a man. You must forget everything about your past because it will abandon you."_

"_Why?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at him seriously, ignoring his question. "I am giving you a choice. But know this before you decide: all magic comes with a price."_

"_I will pay whatever price I must." He looked up eagerly as Rumple glared down at him with pity and disgust. "But what do_ you _desire from me?"_

"_I can see that you have nothing," he said blatantly. "But you soon will, and when I come to you, you must hand that object over to me with no questions asked."_

"_Of – of course."_

"_Very well then." Rumpelstiltskin whipped a potion from his pocket and held it out. Inside it, black smoke hovered, trying to escape the confines of the vial. "This is what power looks like," he smiled slyly, opening the cork and directing the dust to surround the man._

_It engulfed him like a swarm, and he let out an agonized scream. Rumpelstiltskin watched in curiosity as he fell to the ground on all fours again. However, now he was dressed in black leather pants and boots; a black, scraggly beard had formed on his chin; on the majority of his chest, gleaming and shining dark red, was the devil's mark. He ran his hands over it, exclaiming in pain. "What have you done?!" he shouted to Rumpelstiltskin._

"_I have done nothing; that is power; that is what you asked for."_

_Jafar relaxed and snapped his finger. A black shirt appeared in his hands, which he pulled over his head with a smile. "I feel _different_," he said._

"_That would be the power, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "You'll get used to it."_

_Jafar let out a cackle. "This is excellent; now I can have my revenge … and so much more." He looked up. "Thank you."_

"_Don't thank me yet. You still haven't realized what you've become."_

"_Spare me the lecture, old man."_

_Rumpelstiltskin let out a mad cackle. "Don't you feel that emptiness inside of you? The cold?"_

"_Yes," he smiled widely._

"_That would be where your soul was."_

_Jafar thought for a moment before whispering ominously, "And what use have I for a soul?" _

"_Why none at all," Rumpelstiltskin said with a broad grin. "Now be gone, but bear in mind, if you ever try to double-cross me, I shall strip you of your powers quicker than you can blink."_

"**So he just left?" **Red asked as she tried to process everything she had heard.

"Yes, and it was a long time before I heard of him again. He had begun to gather a name for himself."

"I bet you loved that," she said sarcastically.

"Not one bit, dearie. … I had to dispose of him, but he had delved farther into the depths of dark magic than even I had dared."

"_**I was surprised to hear you wished to meet me,"**__ smiled Jafar; he looked much wealthier than the last time Rumpelstiltskin had seen him, but he also looked even more disfigured and heartless; his eyes were completely black and empty._

_But Rumpelstiltskin was not afraid of a man so easily corruptible. "No, dearie, you knew this day was coming."_

"_So you have come to collect something from me at last," he said. "Very well, what do you desire? As you have heard, I'm sure, I have immeasurable wealth."_

"_I have come to warn you." Jafar looked annoyed at the fact that Rumpelstiltskin had easily cast aside his offer without any thought._

"_Warn me? The notorious Dark One comes to me as a friend? As an ally?" he scoffed._

_Rumple decided to get straight to the point and avoid meaningless bantering. "You may think you have acquired enough power to overcome me, but it makes no difference how much dark magic you obtain, I will _always_ be more powerful than you."_

_Jafar laughed, his red cloak twitching slightly over his shoulders. "I spent many years traveling all over the world, gaining power, but I was also blessed with knowledge, and I was given the absolute pleasure of learning a bit about _you_, Rumpelstiltskin." _

"_Oh I doubt you found anything useful, dearie. You see: most people have an excellent habit of being afraid of me," his voice filled with the strange sense of excitement it sometimes exhibited. _

"_Really? Then it's only a rumor that you had a son once – and a wife? That you were a coward?" His eyes lit with enthusiasm. "I heard about your many adventures, and I also heard tales of a boy named Peter, who, according to "legend", once went by the name Baelfire."_

_The little bit of Rumpelstiltskin's heart that remained contracted violently, but he refused to give Jafar any power over him. "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"_

_He laughed. "Clearly I am not the only one amongst us without a soul. … I could tell you where he is. That could be the end of our deal; we would never need face each other again."_

"_If you want to bribe me, dearie, you must do better than that."_

"_You really do love your power, Rumpelstiltskin. I'll grant you that much."_

"_You will grant me nothing. Do not forget it was I who made you the soulless monster you are. And I can take it all away just as easily."_

"_Very well, Dark One, you have won this round. I look forward to our next visit." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving a small residue of it behind that scattered onto the ground._

"**Hold on. Your **_**son**_**?" **Red gaped at him.

"Yes, I had a son – before all of this."

"But I don't understand. Why didn't you just take his offer?"

"Because I was waiting to take something much more useful from him, and I know I would get the information eventually."

"How do you intend to do that? He could be thousands of miles away by now."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Or he could be locked away to rot – powerless and weak."

" … You took him too, didn't you?" asked Red, her insides crawling with the thought of vengeance.

"Of course I did. And now that I have stripped him of his power, he will be forced to tell me whatever I wish."

"How are you planning on obtaining this information?"

"Alas, I have other affairs to sort out. It seems ogres are rampaging through your dear friend Belle's kingdom." If Red had had a heart, it would have fluttered at the sound of Belle's name. "You are going to get me what I want."

"What?!" she asked in alarm, standing abruptly.

"Do you know what's going to happen to you in two days?" he smiled.

"Two – two days?! How long was I – "

"In two days, you will be strong enough to attain any information I desire. Then, as your own reward, I am giving you the chance to kill him." Red felt excitement stir in her, but she pushed it away.

"No, I won't kill anyone! I can't!"

"Not even the man who tortured you?! Who took you from the woman you love?!"

"I can't – not since Peter – " Red stopped herself, shocked that she hadn't even objected to his accusation. She could tell Rumpelstiltskin had noticed this as well.

"I was afraid you would be too well-mannered to oblige," he said in a mocking voice. "In that case, I should inform you that I also stole a heart from the sorcerer's wagon. … And that if you perform this task for me, I shall allow you to return to _her_."

"Belle?" Red whispered painfully and longingly at the thought of the beautiful princess.

"She will be married only a day after you do your job."

"Married?" Some childish part of her had hoped that maybe Belle would have run away altogether, perhaps began to search long and hard for Red. "But – she should marry Gaston; he'll protect her from monsters like me," she said quietly. "She'll be happy."

Rumpelstiltskin leaned in close to Red's face. "He told her you were dead. That is the only reason she agreed to the marriage."

"And how would you know all of this?" she asked skeptically.

"I know everything, dearie. How else would I retain my intimidating personality?"

"**You're lying, Gaston."** Belle spat as tears welled up in her eyes at the mere thought. "You're just trying to push me until I give up."

"I watched him burn her body," he smiled as the sword dropped to the ground with a clang.

"Stop it; you're lying!" she shouted.

Gaston grabbed her arms. "Why do you care whether she lives or dies? What does she matter to you?"

"I LOVE HER!" Belle shouted in his face, shrugging out of his arms. "I love her, Gaston."

Belle expected him to be stunned or angry, but instead, he burst into raucous laughter that lasted quite some time. "I have never heard anything so comical in my life, Belle. You – a beautiful princess – in love with a beast like that?"

"She is ten times more human than you," Belle said with frustration as he began to compose himself again.

"So … this is not a joke? You really do love her?"

Belle nodded, and his eyes became dark and narrowed; his mouth turned into a frown; Gaston picked his sword up from the ground, and the blade of it tickled _her_ skin this time; a cold smile split across his face. "I think it's time you learned to stop acting like a child, Belle. … Have you ever watched someone die?" He was coming closer, his elbow staying in the same position to avoid running her through with his sword. "I've seen my share of death, but I have never seen death so inhumane as _Red's_," Gaston brushed a strand of hair back from her face as Belle looked up defiantly at the sound of Red's name.

"The first thing he did was to bind her with silver shackles that burned her skin." Belle cringed away from him, refusing to believe his words. "Then he started cutting off her fingers. Oh how she screamed, Belle," his thumb brushed over her cheek as Belle closed her eyes. "And he loved it; every time she screamed, he would laugh. … What happened next? Oh that's right. … I don't even want to tell you what he did next." Gaston smiled and dropped his sword to his side, grinning even wider as he grabbed Belle's waist and pulled her against him.

His lips were inches from her ear as he whispered, "Then he lit the chair on fire. … And he watched her burn to the ground."

"You're lying," she said softly, pushing his chest away from her.

"Am I? How would you know that?"

"Because I believe it," replied Belle.

Gaston laughed. "Fine, don't believe me. But either way, she is _never_ coming back, Belle. … And even if she did, she doesn't love you. She is not so delusional as to fall in love with another woman." Belle felt her heart shatter inside of her.

"So you will marry me, Belle," Gaston grabbed a handful of her hair abruptly, "because no one else wants you."

**The two days that passed were the hardest of Red's life.** She had never wanted to kill anyone more in her life, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had vowed never to lose control of the wolf again after Peter, vowed never to use the wolf to kill.

But then she had killed her mother – her own mother. And only a few months later, she had laid waste to a group of twenty men or more. Maybe this was what she was meant to do; maybe she really was a monster. Red didn't want to be, but what difference did that make? This was a part of who she was now.

So at thirty minutes to midnight, Red walked determinedly to the dining room, where Rumpelstiltskin sat spinning his wheel. She was surprised at how civilized he was, but she couldn't be concerned about that at the moment.

All she cared about was getting back to Belle. Red had to stop her before she made a mistake, or at least, she had to tell Belle what she felt before she made her decision.

"I'll do it," she said quietly, but the sound still echoed through the empty room.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up with a smile on his face. "I knew you would."

That disgusted Red more than anything. "You knew I would just as you knew everything that would happen to me the first night you spoke to me. … You said you were invested in my future," she whispered, "but all you wanted was to use me when you saw fit."

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings, dearie," he teased, standing up and gesturing to the stairs that led to the dungeons. Red went first, her hands running along the stone wall as it curved downstairs.

"First door on the left, dearie," he smiled as the door opened by itself. Red stepped through cautiously, followed by Rumpelstiltskin.

Jafar was sitting against the wall, a smile on his face as he twiddled his thumbs. "Ah if it isn't the Dark One himself, and, of course, his faithful steed. Let me guess." He pointed to Rumpelstiltskin. "You're here about that son of yours," he smiled and turned to Red. "And you're here to do his dirty work for him, I suppose."

She grit her teeth. "Just tell him where he can find his son before I'm forced to rip your throat out."

He laughed. "Oh you're a feisty one, aren't you? … Do you think I'm afraid of a werewolf? I have power you will never have."

"Are you sure?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, and a look of realization dawned in Jafar's eyes. "You – " But he was cut off as Rumpelstiltskin moved forward, his hand cupped as if around an invisible throat while the other man began to cough and choke, his face turning purple from lack of air. Red backed away from them anxiously.

"I'm going to let you breathe in a second, and then I'm going to ask you two questions. The first thing you're going to tell me is where he is and the next is how I can get there. Do you understand?" He nodded, knowing he had less than ten seconds to live.

Then Rumpelstiltskin released him, and he began to wheeze. "So where is he?"

Jafar laughed through his coughing fit. "Neverland – you can find your son in Neverland."

"What is Neverland?" asked Red.

The sorcerer stood up, massaging his throat. "The only thing I have heard of Neverland is that it is a land where one never grows old."

"Where is it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked quietly.

"I don't know," he said.

"Of course you don't," his hand formed into that choking shape again.

"He's telling the truth!" Red shouted. "He doesn't know!"

"Then he's useless," the Dark One spat, but he relinquished his hold, motioning to Red to leave the room. "You have ten minutes to live," he called over his shoulder before slamming the door.

**Belle looked up slowly knowing she did not want to see what was in the mirror** – a beautiful white dress, an elegant veil, the silver necklace that draped over her neck. It was perfect, but then Belle saw her face.

Something was different about her – her eyes were no longer bright with curiosity. That was the most noticeable change.

But the change that no one else could see was the change in her heart. All her fighting and rebelling seemed pointless now. It felt as though someone had taken away her hope. And Belle knew that losing hope was a dangerous thing.

Some part of her had hoped that Red would come back, but the closer the wedding got, the less she believed in even the possibility. There was no chance in the world that Red loved her, so what difference did it make if she was alive or dead? Belle thought before scolding herself, knowing it made all the difference in the world.

"Belle?" There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

The doorknob turned and the door was pushed open. It was her father, and he bore an unwelcome happy expression on his face. "Oh Belle, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, father," she turned back to the mirror.

"Permit me to say that I think your mother would have been as proud of you as I am."

"Thank you," Belle repeated.

"I – I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, and for that I am truly sorry, but – I know Gaston will make you happy."

Belle nodded, keeping her head down so her father could not see that she was crying.

"Well, I'll leave you." He patted her shoulder softly. "I'll see you in ten minutes, darling."

**Red stood outside the door, taking deep breaths.** Rumpelstiltskin had just left to deal with more ogre complaints. She could run right now, and he would never know. But how long would it be before he found out?

She reached out and pulled the door open. "Hello, hello, darling. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Jafar looked up with a smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she said quietly. "I have to kill you."

The sorcerer laughed. "Good luck with that, little Red."

"I won't be Red for much longer." She could already feel the change in her. Black spots were in her eyes, and blinding pain shook her limbs. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was on all fours.

Jafar was staring at her with wide, panicked eyes. She was in total control, and she had to maintain that control if she was going to run to Belle's castle.

A snarl ripped through the cell as she readied herself to pounce. Red heard the wolf in her mind. _Kill_, it said. _Rip him to shreds_.

_I don't want to_, she thought. _I can't._

_Do it!_

Red's legs jumped, her teeth sinking into his throat, and he didn't even get a chance to scream. Blood seeped into Red's mouth, and he let out a disgusting gurgle as he died.

Red quickly backed away on her blood-stained paws and scrambled up the stairs and out of the castle.

She ran as fast as she could, wishing she could leave it all behind her.

Red tore through the woods for miles and miles, stopping every hour to take a small rest. Her palace was _so_ far from Rumpelstiltskin's. Even the wolf was quickly becoming exhausted, but she could not stop. She had to get to Belle, and she had to stop this wedding.

So she pushed herself as far as she could before finally collapsing near morning. When she woke up, she was Red again.

She knew she had covered a great distance last night, but she did not have time to stop.

When night arrived, Red would turn into a wolf again, and then she could reach her destination but in order to get close enough, she had to keep going. She had to. That was all she could tell herself.

Red could not stop for food; she could not stop for water; she could not stop to find clothes that were not stained in blood. She could not stop to come to terms with the fact that she had just broken her promise to herself.

**Red hunched over, gasping for air. **The moon was rising; soon it would be midnight, and she would be the wolf again. She gave in to her urges and began to search for water, eventually finding a small stream which she drank from eagerly before rinsing the blood off her arms.

That was when she heard it – a sound that sent shivers up her spine, no less than three guttural roars that filled her heart with fear.

Ogres.

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I had finals and I was just really busy, but I'm back now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry. Red and Belle will be back together very soon, so keep reading :) Thank you for your continued support. Please keep it coming because it really helps.**


	6. Healed

Red tore through the bushes, knowing she had little time before the ogres caught up to her, especially considering the fact that she was covered in blood. The moon was high in the sky, and she was praying that she would turn into a wolf soon.

But she could hear them gaining on her, their nostrils flaring as they sniffed her out. Ogres were blind, which meant they relied on sound and smell to find their prey, and this, in Red's opinion, made them even more dangerous.

Still, she pushed herself forward because she knew she was close now. Belle's castle was just over the hill and past the lake. She could see the bright lights in the sky, and it gave her motivation.

So she ran even faster, her heart racing in her chest.

* * *

Belle barely heard the music begin to play; it was fading in and out as her mind began to feel light-headed. Her father stood beside her, smiling obliviously as he gripped her arm tightly.

She took a deep breath and walked forward slowly. She was going to be brave; she was going to do this.

Her father led her through a flowered archway into the garden. The crowd stood up as she rounded the corner, and her cheeks turned bright red at their undivided attention. The moon hung in the sky over Gaston's head, and Belle was easily reminded of Red and had to look down abruptly. To make matters worse, she was almost sure she had heard a howl echo across the lake, but she decided it was wishful thinking.

Her father let her go with tears in his eyes as Gaston took Belle's hands in his own and led her to the very front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Belle and Gaston." Belle shuddered inwardly at the thought. "The love that these two share is one that fills even the angels' hearts with envy." _Love?_ Belle laughed to herself. The rest of the service continued in this rehearsed, scripted fashion, and Belle found herself staring into space until, much too quickly, she heard the horrible, familiar question, and her voice caught in her throat.

"I – I – " Belle took a deep breath and looked down before whispering, "I do."

A ring was slipped onto her finger, and it felt heavier than anything Belle could have imagined.

"And do you, Gaston – " Belle stopped listening for a moment, already knowing his answer, waiting for the words to leave his lips.

There was no hesitation in his voice. "I d – " But he was cut off by a sudden roar that shook the forest to Belle's left.

"Ogres!" A soldier shouted, drawing his sword, and the wedding instantly burst into chaos. Guests were running towards the castle, screaming as a group of seven ogres trudged through the trees. Gaston let go of Belle's hands at last, following the other guards, his sword gleaming in his hand.

Belle watched in horror as soldiers were torn apart, cast left and right. They were all aiming for the eyes, which seemed unreachable. She ran forward as best she could, eager to help, looking along the ground for a fallen sword.

That was when she heard the sniffing behind her, followed by a series of grunts, and she whirled around sharply to see an ogre crouched a few feet away, its head bent while it smelled for its prey – Belle.

Her feet would not move even though her mind was shouting _Run! Get out of the way!_ She was utterly frozen with fear._  
_

The ogre was inching closer and closer, reaching out with its large, dirt-matted hands. This was it, wasn't it?

Then there was a loud howl, and a wolf barreled into the side of the beast, rolling it onto its back before it began clawing at its eyes, all the while snarling viciously.

Eventually, the ogre stopped fighting back and lay there, bleeding from its now empty eye sockets.

The wolf backed away, pawing anxiously at the ground before turning to Belle. This wolf was much larger than most; it had thick, black fur, and the only feature with color was its big, beautiful, green eyes. Belle's heart expanded in her chest, and she knew instantly who the wolf _really_ was. "Red?" she asked softly. "Is that you?" The wolf let out a small whimper as it nudged Belle's hand with its large nose.

"Red, you're – you're alive," Belle sighed happily, tears of relief welling up in her eyes, and she cautiously ran her hand over the Red's soft fur. "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered.

Red let out another whine before licking Belle's hand and rubbing up against her.

"Belle, watch out!" Gaston was charging at her, his sword raised above his head. Belle turned around, expecting to see another ogre, but there was no one but Red; she caught on immediately. Gaston believed that Red was the threat.

"Stop! She's not attacking me!"

"_She?!_" Gaston stopped, panting slightly, to stare at her.

"This is – well, this is Red." A look of defeat crossed over his face; then he began to laugh.

"Well, I guess she really did come back for you. Still, it makes no difference. We're married now. … Go wait in the castle, Belle." He held out his hand, and the wolf beside her snarled, one paw stepping in front of Belle protectively.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Gaston."

"Belle, you are my wife! Now do as I say!" He had lost his patience.

"No, I'm not," she replied quietly.

"Yes, you are, we were just – "

"You never finished saying 'I do', and the priest didn't get the chance to make it official." Gaston's face was beat red as he moved forward.

That was enough for Red; she launched herself on top of him, crushing his chest as he was pummeled into the ground. Red was barking, her teeth inches from Gaston's face.

"Red! Red, stop! It's okay!"

The wolf let out a few more snarls, and for a moment, Belle feared Red had gone, but she continued to approach her, bravely placing a hand on Red's fur.

Her body tensed with relief as the wolf stepped away from Gaston and sat at Belle's side, staring up at her with an apologetic look in her big doe eyes.

Belle couldn't help the smile that perked up her lips, but Gaston quickly called her attention away as he groaned. "I suppose you're going to run away together then," he said quietly. "You're going to be happy?" he spat bitterly.

Belle looked down guiltily before crouching beside him, knowing she had seconds before the ogres were done with the other guards. "I am so sorry, Gaston."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I just want to be happy; I never meant for you to get hurt, and you don't know how sorry I am that my happiness has caused you only pain."

"Well then," Gaston's hand emerged from his pocket, clenching a small dagger, which he buried into her side. Belle's mouth opened in shock, and she let out a small gasp of pain when he yanked it out. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

Red's mental alarm went off like a rocket. Belle hit the ground, clutching at her side, and she felt the wolf begin to gain control out of anger as it prowled toward Gaston, ready to rip off his head. But a soft, blood-stained hand brushed against her paw, and Red fought to keep her control over the beast.

She turned to Belle, nudging her gently and whining in pain, feeling her eyes glisten with tears. "Now you know – how I feel," Gaston groaned from Red's left, and a snarl escaped from her throat.

Red knew the wolf was gaining on her; she was starting to see the familiar black spots that meant she was losing control.

She was about to jump, about to give in, when an ogre appeared as if from nowhere, its hands grabbing Gaston. He was screaming as the ogre moved his claws further and further apart. Red could not bear to watch, but she heard his skin rip in half, followed by the sound of two large masses hitting the grass.

Red stood protectively in front of Belle as the ogre raised its head in triumph. She was moaning feebly, her hand covering the blood that stained her once pure white dress. Whatever happened now, she would not let anything else hurt Belle.

Fortunately, she did not have to worry long, for the beast exploded in a mist of purple smoke. Behind its ashes stood Rumpelstiltskin, a possessed-looking smile on his face.

She barked urgently at him, but he ignored her, merely dropping a medium-sized brown sack a few feet in front of her. Then he sauntered over to where the few remaining soldiers were failing desperately at holding off the other two ogres.

Red ripped open the sack with her teeth. Inside it was a small pouch and, to her complete and utter disbelief, a familiar crimson cloak.

Immediately, Red knew what she must do. She grabbed the cloak in her jaw and dropped it at Belle's side, hoping she would understand.

Belle looked up at her, wide-eyed, and nodded; she slowly began to get to her feet, leaving one hand over her wound. Red watched carefully, preparing to catch her if she fell, but Belle was strong. She did it without any help, and with her free hand, she gently placed the hood over the wolf.

Red closed her eyes tightly, and when she opened them, she was human again. She wrapped the cloak around her tightly and immediately turned to Belle, whose skin was slowly paling; she stumbled for a second, but Red caught her.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I've got you; I've got you," Red repeated it over and over again, holding tightly to Belle's hand, her nose buried in the crook of Belle's neck. After a moment of holding onto each other tightly, Red asked, "We're going to have to run for it. Do you think you can make it?"

Belle nodded slowly and replied in an anxious voice, "I think so."

"Okay, we're going to run north for just a few minutes, and then we'll reach the lake. There's a hiding spot there that I found earlier, and we'll be able to rest." Red bent down and ripped away most of the bottom of Belle's dress. "Sorry," she said with a small smile. "All right, let's go."

Red stooped to pick up Rumpelstiltskin's pouch and then began to run slowly, not wanting to risk Belle's safety, but she knew that the soldiers wouldn't be distracted for very long now that help had arrived.

Luckily, Belle was one of the strongest women Red had ever known, and she persevered until finally collapsing against the walls of a small cave that sat at the east side of lake, buried in an over-passing hill and invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for it. Red had stumbled upon this while running from the ogres and had made sure to remember the spot.

"Belle, I'm so sorry." Belle leaned against the wall of the cave, panting heavily, sweat glistening on her forehead.

Red ran to her side, ripping off the sleeves of her own dress now.

"What – what are you doing?" whispered Belle as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'm just going to wrap this, okay?" she said softly, tilting her head in closer to Belle's as she gently tied the fabric over Belle's wound.

The tension between them was almost unbearable, torturing Red's mind with scenarios that she knew would never happen. Belle was staring at Red curiously, her eyes gazing deep into the back of Red's head as she carefully knotted the dress in place.

"Th – thank you," Belle said quietly as Red looked up, immediately getting lost in Belle's eyes. They were close enough that Red could _feel_ Belle's breath on her lips, but she forced herself to pull away.

"You need to rest," she said slowly.

"I know." There was a slight disappointed edge in her voice. "So do you."

"One of us has to keep watch," she said honestly.

"Let me – "

"No, Belle, please just get some sleep."

Belle sighed. "Fine." A look of hesitation passed through her eyes before she lay her head onto Red's shoulder, gripping her hand tightly. Before she fell asleep, she whispered, "I missed you."

Red smiled and eagerly began to brush her hair back and play with it gently. It didn't take long for Belle to fall asleep, leaving Red in a whirlwind of confusing thoughts and desires.

* * *

Belle's eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the light that was now beginning to shine through the mouth of the cave. Red was asleep, her head resting against the shimmering walls, her hand still holding tightly to Belle's, and Belle could not help but smile as she removed her cheek from Red's shoulder.

Her smile did not last long though; her side was aching, and the blood was beginning to soak through the bandage.

Belle stood up, brushing off her now filthy wedding dress and wishing desperately that she had something more comfortable to wear.

The only thing to be found in the cave was a small pouch that Red had been carrying last night. Belle reached for it curiously and opened it. As soon as she did, she dropped it hastily and shook Red awake. "Red, get up! Red!"

"Huh?" Her eyes opened slowly, and Belle smiled helplessly.

"I found something – something that belongs to you."

"Belle, I don't have anything but this cloak," she replied, rubbing her eyes as Belle reached for the pouch. "But that doesn't matter now. You need a doctor; look at your side!"

"Red, I'm fine," she insisted. "Just let me show you what's inside it."

"Yeah, all right, what is it?"

Belle reached inside and gingerly pulled out Red's heart.

"Is that – " Belle nodded.

"Do you want me to – um – put it back in?" she asked feebly.

"Well, I would prefer my heart inside of my body," replied Red with a small laugh.

"Right," Belle smirked slightly. "Are you ready?"

Red looked a bit nervous now. "Have you done this before?"

"Oh of course. I make quite a habit of putting people's hearts back into their chests." Belle raised her eyebrows. "Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone else," Red closed her eyes. "Please just get it over with."

Belle leaned forward awkwardly, her hand wrapped tightly around Red's heart. The closer it got to its owner, the more it throbbed. When it was a few inches away, Belle took a deep breath and stuck her hand inside Red's chest.

It was the strangest sensation in the world; Belle would not have been able to describe it if anyone had asked. Red's heart seemed to somehow know where it needed to go, and when it reached the spot, it almost clicked into place.

Belle released her grip anxiously, and when Red did not pass out or die but let out a small, satisfied sigh, she slowly pulled out her hand.

"There," she said softly as she gradually came to the realization that Red's face was centimeters from her own. If Belle had looked up, she would have brushed her lips against her friend's.

So she cleared her throat and backed away quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, wishing she had had the courage to tell Red what she was feeling.

"Thank you, Belle." Red was looking at her curiously, as if she was hurt. However both women were pink in the face.

"Did – did I do something wrong?"

"No, it was my mistake," Red replied quietly as she stood up, stretching her legs. "Come on. We should get going."

"Now?" Despite her actions, Belle had been enjoying the close, secluded atmosphere.

"You need a doctor. That wound will become infected soon."

"Well just where do you plan on going?"

"We're going to my home. It's a day's journey if we stop to rest at night."

"And where is your home?"

"Not where – whom," she said with a small smile.

* * *

The journey was, in a word, treacherous - much more treacherous than Red had intended; Red could tell Belle was doing her best to hide the fact that she was in pain. She wanted to go back and rest but knew that they had come too far now. The longer Red took to get Belle to safety, the less chance she had to survive.

The early morning quickly turned to night, and as soon as it began to get dark, Red lit a fire and helped Belle onto the forest floor. She was now pale and unsteady on her feet.

"How are you feeling?" asked Red timidly, brushing a loose strand of Belle's hair back behind her ear.

"I'm fine," Belle winced as Red lightly touched her side; her fingertips came away red.

"No, you're not. … Belle, it's okay. You don't have to be so tough all the time," Red smiled in admiration.

Belle took a second to think before asking in a quiet voice, "Am I going to die, Red?"

"No," she replied firmly.

"But – if it gets infected – "

"Belle, I won't _let_ you die." Red gripped her friend's hand tightly.

Belle smiled and fell forward into Red's arms; she grinned at the unexpected gesture. "I won't let anything hurt you again, okay?"

"Red, just promise me you won't do anything foolish." Belle's voice was muffled against Red's shoulder. "Promise me you'll look out for yourself."

"Belle, I will; I promise. But … you come first."

"No!" Belle pushed herself back, holding Red at an arm's length. "No!"

"Wh – "

"Do you know what it was like without you?! I couldn't _sleep_; I couldn't _eat_; I could barely even _think_!" Red could see the tears glistening suddenly in Belle's eyes as her voice became thick and constricted. "I thought you were _dead_! And I can't – I can't – " She was becoming hysterical now. "I can't lose you again!" Her voice quieted as she whispered, "I can't – not again."

Belle buried her face in her hands as she began to shake with silent sobs, and Red was scared out of her mind. She had never seen Belle lose control like this; she was always so composed, always so strong, even in her weakest moments. "Belle, it's – it's okay." Red pulled her in cautiously for another hug, wrapping her arms securely around her waist and stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. ... It's okay."

Belle nuzzled further into Red's shoulder, her fingers gripping tightly to her cloak. "Ssh," Red whispered soothingly. "I'm here; it's okay."

Red took Belle's face in her hands, her thumbs brushing gently over Belle's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere without you … ever again," she whispered."I promise."

Belle covered Red's hands with her own and closed her eyes, allowing a few more tears to trickle down from her eyelashes. "I'm so tired," she mumbled at last.

"I know, honey. … Just go to sleep. I'll be right here, okay?"

Belle nodded, lying next to Red on her good side and closing her eyes instantly. Her breaths quickly became more steady and deep; her shoulders rose and fell slightly; her beautiful hair had fallen elegantly over her arm, which supported her head.

I love you, Red thought, not daring to say it in case she was still awake. She wanted to say it more than anything in the world; she wanted to stop hiding this secret. It was ripping her apart inside. Why was it so hard to admit she wanted nothing but the girl sleeping beside her? Why was it so hard for Red to press her lips gently against Belle's? Was it because she was afraid Belle wouldn't feel the same way or because she feared what would happen if she did?

The simple notion that Belle would ever return her feelings sent a cruel bout of laughter through Red's mind. She was a monster, a killer, a beast, while Belle was a princess, a hero, a beauty. She was far too innocent and pure to be with someone like Red.

Red knew that nothing but harm could ever come to people who loved her, and that was why, even if Belle did feel the same way, they could never be together. Because Red had to make sure that Belle was safe, safe from monsters like her.

And besides, in the end, none of it mattered, for who could ever love a beast?

Belle began to stir in her sleep, mumbling quietly, sweat shining on her forehead. She woke up suddenly, turning away from Red to throw up.

"Belle!" Red crouched by her side in alarm.

"I don't feel very well," she said quietly after a moment.

"I can tell," Red replied, her voice unusually high. "Come on; we've got to get you to a doctor."

Belle nodded, trying to get to her feet, but she fell immediately into Red's arms.

"Okay, we can - we can fix this." Red began to think, and finally, the solution fell into her brain. "All right. Belle ... Belle!" Belle opened her eyes, still leaning heavily against Red. "Belle, I'm going to turn into the wolf and take you to James' castle, so just hold on tightly, okay?"

"Red, you don't have to - "

"_Yes_ ... I do."

Red took off her cloak and felt the change begin almost immediately; she quickly wrapped it around Belle's shoulders.

"Belle, you hold on." She said firmly, and then she was back on four paws.

Red felt Belle grip her fur and press her face against it; now that she was a wolf, Red could clearly hear the raggedness of her breath, but she also felt the steady beating of Belle's strong heart as she began to sprint through the forest, stopping for nothing.

After a little less than an hour, Red came to a halt outside Prince Charming's window; she let out several barks and a long howl before the curtains opened.

"Red!" The prince exclaimed, his head poking out of the window. "Stay there; I'm coming down!" he shouted, and then he was gone. Red had no intention of staying where she was, and she ran to meet him at the castle doors as they burst open.

"What in God's name?" James whispered to himself as he gently took Belle in his arms. "She's hurt. ... Red, what happened?"

She let out an impatient bark.

"Oh, right." James draped her red cloak over the wolf, and as soon as she could stand, Red said, "She was stabbed."

Charming began to walk towards the castle, Belle's arm dangling at his side. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," replied Red, though it felt as if it had been ages ago.

"Let's get her upstairs," James said as Red thrust the doors back open.

"She - she's going to be fine ... right?"

"I don't know; to be honest, I'm surprised she's lasted as long as she has with an open wound." He led the way to one of the guest bedrooms in silence.

"James? What's going on? Who's that?" Red turned around to see a young girl with thick black hair staring curiously at the trio.

"I'll explain in a moment." He kicked open the bedroom door and set Belle gently on the bed. Red leaned against the post to watch her, waiting for her to wake up like she knew she would.

"Alana, I'll explain everything to you soon. But right now, I need you to go into town and find a doctor."

"Of course," she nodded determinedly and rushed from the room.

"Alana, huh? How old is she?" Red asked.

"She's eight," he replied.

"And you let her go into town alone because ... "

"Because she is more resourceful and tough than most adults I've ever known. ... She reminds me of Snow," he said lovingly.

"Ew! You creep! Please tell me you didn't kidnap her!"

"No!" Charming turned to her and chuckled. "I found her." A baby began to cry, and Red looked at him with a curious smile.

"And who is that?"

"That's her sister," he sighed. "I'll be right back. Do you mind?"

"No, of course," she jerked her head towards the door.

James left quickly, and soon, Red heard the crying stop. He was back in no time, but he was now carrying a baby in his arms. Charming walked over to Red. "Do you want to hold her?"

"N - no, that's okay. I've never really been around a baby before."

"_Never_?" he asked with a smile.

Red shook her head. "Unless you count when I was a baby."

Charming laughed. "Well, there's a first time for everything." And he waited expectantly for her to raise her arms. "Come on; you need a distraction." Red rolled her eyes but obliged, and he gently handed the baby over to her.

Red took one look at her gorgeous blue eyes, and smiled widely almost on instinct. The little girl giggled as Charming clapped her on the shoulder. "See? There is nothing to fear. She obviously likes you."

"She's very beautiful, and I like her hair," replied Red as she admired the small red locks that were starting to appear on the girl's head.

"She likes yours too," James chuckled as a small fist grabbed Red's dangling curls.

"Hey!" she laughed. "That's mine," Red gently eased the girl's fingers off of her hair, but now they closed around her finger. "What's her name?" she asked quietly.

"Ariel," he said. "Her name is Ariel."

* * *

"James! James, I found a doctor!" Alana came tearing into the room, followed by a tall, blonde man who was dressed in a shabby trench coat and carrying a small black briefcase.

Red and Charming both looked up and immediately, Red's smile faded, and she could have slapped herself for allowing Ariel to distract her from something so important.

"Thank you, Alana. Why don't you go back to bed?" he suggested kindly.

"No! You promised me an explanation!" she whined.

"And you shall have it, but not right now," James smiled. "Let me help my friend first."

Alana sighed but left the room calmly as Red handed Ariel back to James. "Thank you so much for coming, Dr. - um - "

" - Frankenstein," he said, shaking her hand. "Now what exactly can I do to help."

"My friend was stabbed last night, and she's been passed out for a couple hours now."

"I see," he approached the bed calmly and opened his briefcase, taking out a bunch of strange-looking tools. "I'm going to have to take this dress off," he said slowly.

"Absolutely not!" Red protested loudly.

"Do you want me to heal her or not?" asked Dr. Frankenstein. "I can only help if you let me."

She sat down in a chair and buried her face in her hands. "Just do it ... please," she pleaded.

* * *

Belle's eyes fluttered open with great effort; they were heavy with exhaustion.

It took a moment for Belle to adjust to her atmosphere, but she was surprised to find that she was in a bed. The last thing she remembered was the cold rush of wind hitting her face as Red ran impossibly fast through the woods.

She was buried under a mountain of sheets, and she could feel a tight bandage around her waist. The only part of Belle that was the tiniest bit cold was her right arm, which lay on top of the sheets.

Red was sitting in a large chair next to the bed, fast asleep; her head lay awkwardly across her arm, which extended across the sheets, her hand gripping Belle's firmly.

"Red?" she whispered, and Red's head snapped up.

"Huh? B - Belle? Belle!" she practically jumped onto the bed. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I am, but what's - "

"I thought you were - " Red stopped abruptly, throwing her arms around Belle and holding her tightly.

"Red, I don't have a shirt on," she said quietly, her cheeks turning pink as she clutched the sheets closer to her chest.

"Oh right. Sorry," Red let her go and went to the dresser, grabbing a large black shirt.

"Whose is that? Where are we?" Belle was looking around in a slight panic.

"It's okay; we're in Prince James' castle. He was Snow's husband, and he's my best friend - well, except for you."

Belle caught the shirt Red threw to her and ducked under the covers to put it on. "I'm your best friend?" she asked as she stuck her left arm through the sleeve.

"Of course you are. I wouldn't wolf out like that for anyone else."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture, Red. I really do," she smiled as she began to button it up. The bed shifted as Red sat down on it again. "I can't believe how good I feel right now; it's like nothing ever happened."

"Well, the doctor did a good job; he saved your life."

"No, he didn't." Belle pulled the covers off and jumped slightly in surprise as Red's face was so close to hers. "You did," she whispered, and then Belle rushed forward to finally crash her lips against Red's.

It was better and more necessary than air. Red got over her surprise quickly and was kissing her back with an eagerness Belle had never expected.

Red's hand slid up to cup her cheek, and Belle wrapped her arms around Red's waist, pulling her even closer. All she could smell was Red; all she could feel was Red; all she could taste was Red. It was everything Belle had ever wanted.

Gaston's lips had been hard and unwelcome against her mouth, but Red's fit perfectly as they moved in unison until Belle was lying on her side next to Red on top of the sheets, still kissing passionately.

After a few minutes, Belle pulled away with a smile, her hand resting over Red's heart. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Belle."

Belle lightly pressed their foreheads together and giggled, and Red closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"I just want to remember this."

Belle grinned and lightly lifted Red's chin up with her fingertips and kissed her gently, wanting nothing but this woman for the rest of her life.

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know because this chapter got me more excited than I've been in a long time. Thank you SO much for your continued support and please keep it up.  
**


	7. Love

"Auntie Belle! Auntie Belle! Higher!" Ariel squealed as Belle pushed the three-year-old while she gripped the swing tightly. "Higher," she pleaded again.

"I can't - push you any - higher," Belle laughed.

"Yes, you can!"

"I'm telling you, kiddo. Your Auntie Belle's getting a little too old for this."

"In your dreams, Belle." Two arms snaked around Belle's waist from behind, and Red kissed her neck gently.

"Red, don't sneak up on me like that!" she giggled.

"Auntie Red! Push!" Ariel cried as her swing slowed to a stop.

"What do you say, sweetheart?"

"Peez," she said with a wide, toothy grin, and Red let go of Belle so she could push Ariel.

Belle leaned against a tree to watch her love push the small child on the swing. Her voice and face transformed into a motherly tone that made Ariel laugh with delight and Belle smile with adoration. She loved Red and every single thing about her - her big, beautiful green eyes; her smooth black hair; her luscious red lips and the way they smiled when she looked at Belle; the sound of her voice; the gentle, protective way her hands held Belle's; her selfless, caring nature; her fierce, wild side; and everything in between.

Three years could not have passed any faster. It seemed like only yesterday that Belle had been lying on James' bed while Red sat in his chair. That was because every day Belle spent with Red was a paradise, and there was never enough time in the day to be with someone who made you feel happy all the time.

Belle had been wrong all those years ago. Loving Red was easy, and that was the best part. Red made everything easy - every kiss, every decision, every moment. All Belle had to do was ask, and Red was there. It was more than she could have ever asked for, more than she deserved, but she could never stop loving Red. They were in far too deep to let it all go now; they were completely and utterly in love - incomprehensible, passionate, pure love. Belle had yet to figure out if it was real or just a dream.

"Belle? Are you all right?"

"Hm?" Belle looked up from her fingers.

Red picked Ariel up and set her on the ground, where she ran to play with her sister, who was laying on top of the grassy hill, staring at the sky. "You were somewhere else for a while there. Are you feeling well?" Red began to walk over to her, and Belle longed for her to walk faster.

"I'm fine; I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You," she whispered with a smile.

Red laughed quietly to herself as she took Belle's hand in her own and played with it. "I was thinking about you too, but I'm afraid I could never be as thorough of a thinker as you."

Belle gave a small smirk as she stared at their intertwined fingers. "Well, that's fine; I'm not nearly as interesting to think about as you are."

"Of course you are!" she insisted, pulling Belle closer. "You're perfect." Red kissed her lightly on the forehead, and Belle closed her eyes happily, snaking her arms around Red's waist and standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips lightly against Red's.

She felt the smile split across Red's face as Belle kissed her. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," Red replied, still smiling as they separated. "Come on; we've got to make the girls lunch."

"Of course we do," Belle sighed, slowly unwrapping her arms from her waist and reaching for Red's hand.

Red laughed and began to lead her up the hill. "Somebody's getting a little antsy."

"We never get any time to ourselves," she complained childishly.

"I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise," Red winked as she swung their arms back and forth merrily. "After the girls go to bed, we can have as much time as you like to be together."

Belle grinned in anticipation. "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

"Aunt Red, can you teach me how to use a bow after lunch?" Alana asked as she sat at the large table in the dining room.

Red looked glanced awkwardly at Belle. "Um - " Belle nodded, trying not to look too upset, as she helped Ariel into a chair. "Of course I can."

Alana grinned broadly as she began to eat her soup, and there was a knock at the door and Belle hurried to answer it, pulling it open to reveal a very dramatically dressed woman. She wore the most extravagant dress Belle had ever laid eyes on and her black hair was in an elaborate bun. "Can I - can I help you?"

The woman looked surprised but recovered quickly. "I'm looking for Prince James. Is he here?"

"No, he's fighting in the ogre wars. But please come in and have a drink," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, dear," the woman stepped over the threshold. "You know I have the strangest feeling that I've seen you before. Have we ever met?"

"I don't believe so." Belle did not want to give her name; it had been a very long time since she had had to introduce herself to anyone, and she wasn't sure what kind of a reaction her name would create.

"It's no matter. I was just hoping to give him a message, but - "

" - He'll be back in a few days. Why don't you just give it to me and I can tell him when he returns?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Well, can I at least have your name, so I can inform James of your visit?"

"Of course dear. It's - "

"Regina?" Red entered the room and came to stand beside Belle, a very dangerous look in her eyes that not even Belle had seen before. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see an old friend," she had an evil twinkle in her eye. "I must say I'm surprised to see you - _alive_," Regina grinned.

"Wait. _You're _Regina?" Belle gaped and then came back to herself, noticing how fiercely Red's nails were pressing into her palms. "You need to leave."

"No, that's okay, Belle. Let her stay," Red said through gritted teeth.

Regina sunk into a large, plush arm chair and smirked. "Belle?" Her eyes grew wider. "Oh I have seen you before." She smiled and reached into the folds of her cloak, pulling out a piece of parchment and holding it at arms' length. Red stepped forward and snatched it from her hand.

Belle watched as her eyes slowly grew colder and narrower. "What is it?" She moved to look at it over Red's shoulder, but Red tried to hide it.

"It's nothing."

"Give it to me, Red," Belle sighed and pried it from her hands. Red was staring at Regina as if she would like nothing more than to kill her.

Belle looked down to see her own face looking back at her. The word 'missing' was emboldened above her head and underneath, it said 'wanted: alive'. At the bottom was a portrait of Red that said 'wanted dead or alive: for kidnap'.

Belle felt her entire world shatter. This was all going to be over, wasn't it? Regina was going to take them away from each other, take her back to her father. She looked up with tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Regina. "Think about the life you'd be going back to. ... Or you can stay here with this _monster_ and hide away for the rest of your life."

"You bitch," Red whispered. "Does it make you content to destroy the happiness of others?"

"Of course it does." Red started forward.

"Red," Belle said softly, "don't."

"So what does that make you?" Regina stood up and looked at Belle. "Her master?"

"Don't you speak to her," said Red, pushing her back, and Regina's eyes turned a dangerous shade of purple.

"Red!" Belle ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Don't sink to her level."

"I won't let her talk to you like that!" she insisted.

"Red, we both know that is not the issue here. ... It's in the past. Let it go," Belle pleaded.

"Oh," Regina laughed. "This is about _her_, isn't it? Dear, dear Snow White."

Red practically jumped forward, and Belle stepped in front of her. "Red, stop it!"

"Get out of my way, Belle!" Her eyes were mad with rage.

Belle did not move but held her wrists down gently. "Red ... please," she brushed a tear from Red's cheek. "For me?"

"Belle ... do you know what she's done?"

"I know," Belle nodded.

"I just - I want to - "

"I know."

"I want to - "

"I know."

"She's going to take you away from me!" Red cried out desperately. "I have to stop her!"

"Red, listen to me." Belle placed her hands lightly on Red's cheeks. "Sinking to her level will lead you down a path you can never return from. How do you think she became this way?"

"Enough of this," Regina rolled her eyes, and Belle turned sharply towards her; she looked thoroughly disgusted. "I'm not going to turn you in."

"You're - you're not?" Red stuttered.

"No, I'm not. ... I am granting you the most gracious gift of being together for the last happy day of your life."

"What - what are you talking about?" asked Belle.

"A curse, dear."

"You have a curse that will take everyone's happiness away?" Red laughed, although Belle felt very nervous.

Regina smirked. "A magician never reveals her secrets, dear."

"Get. Out." She said through gritted teeth.

"Gladly. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted in this revolting atmosphere."

"Regina, I am warning you - " Red looked ready to kill again, and Belle grabbed her hand protectively.

"All right; I can see I've overstayed my welcome," she smiled. "You enjoy your last two weeks together. In fourteen days, it will all be gone." Her smile changed abruptly to a sincere frown as she sneered, "I will destroy your happiness - if it is the _last_ thing I do."

Regina did not even have to march out; she was gone in a puff of purple smoke that filled the air in front of the two women.

It took a moment for Belle to realize that Red was shaking beside her. "Red? Are you okay?" she whispered, turning towards her.

"You should have let me rip her throat out."

"I - "

"Why did you stop me?!" she yelled.

"Because nothing good ever comes from vengeance! Because she can do magic, and you would have been hurt or killed!"

"I don't care, Belle!"

"You're - you're mad at me ... because I didn't let you _kill_ Regina?!"

Red took a deep breath. "Belle, I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at _her_. She has the nerve to come here, lie to us, and shove this piece of paper into our lives! After everything she's done!"

Very slowly, Belle came to the realization of something. "Wait a minute. ... You've been talking calmly to me about Snow for the past year. ... _This_ is the problem, isn't it?" she held up the poster.

Red looked away guiltily. "Oh no you don't," said Belle. "You don't get to do this whole noble, I'm-not-good-enough-for-you thing."

"Well, I'm not - "

"Don't even start! I'm tired of having this argument with you, Red!" Belle waited for her response, but she merely gave another guilty smirk.

Belle rolled her eyes. "I want to be with you. Now you find me when you know whether or not you want to be with me too," she said quietly before kissing Red on the lips passionately, brushing her fingers along her jawline slowly before pulling back.

Red looked stunned and out-of-breath, her eyes closed tightly.

Belle wanted to kiss her again, but she knew she had to let Red make this decision. She brushed past her quickly and went back into the dining room, putting on a fake smile for the rest of the day.

* * *

Red sat on the branch of a tree, looking up at the moon. In a few days, it would be wolfs' time again, and just like before, Red would turn into a wolf and run freely through the grounds. And just like before, Belle would be waiting for her upstairs when she had turned back into herself.

Nothing had ever gone wrong, but every full moon, Red went through this process of thinking she would hurt someone, of thinking she was a monster, and Belle would brush the idea aside.

She had never doubted Red once, and she had been the only person to stand loyally by her side, and Belle wanted to be with her. That was still hard to wrap her head around after being feared for the majority of her life.

So the real question was did Red want to be with Belle? Yes. It was so easy to answer; no one was as good as Belle, and trying to be with someone else could never live up to the wonderful paradise Red had known these last three years.

_But you know you're not good enough for her._ That voice said again.

_But she wants to be with me; she doesn't care._

Red sighed and jumped easily down from the high branch, landing smoothly on her feet, walking slowly back up to the castle.

* * *

Belle was sitting in bed reading when Red walked in. "Are the girls asleep?" she asked quietly, leaning against the door frame.

Belle nodded and looked up expectantly. "So … do you know what you want now?"

"Yes, I do," Red said, and Belle bookmarked a spot in her book and set it on the table beside her bed while Red sat at her feet on the sheets.

"You have to understand what it's like for me, Belle. … You're a princess for one thing; people like us aren't even supposed to meet. And even that wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so perfect. Not even the most handsome prince would deserve you, and yet, you chose _me_."

"Of course I did – "

"Are you going to let me talk or not?" Red smiled, and Belle rolled her eyes but leaned further into her pillow. "Now throw in the fact that I'm a werewolf, that I've killed people, that I still want to. … You're so pure and good, and I'm the exact opposite. … Of course I want to be with you; I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But I don't understand why you want to be with me."

Belle laughed quietly and sat up, pulling Red onto the bed beside her and stroking her hair gently. "I want to be with you because I know the good in you, and there's so much of it that I don't know how anyone could ever notice the bad." Red wrapped her arm around Belle's waist. "To be angry is to be human."

"And to be a killer?"

"You're not a killer; maybe you were once, but circumstances have changed." Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"How is it that you can be so naïve and yet so believable?" Red asked, pulling Belle's face towards her.

"It's a gift," she laughed.

Red couldn't hold it in any longer; she leaned up and brushed her lips against Belle's. Belle's hand slid up an inch in her hair as Red's slid down to skim lightly along her leg.

Belle moaned softly as Red began to kiss her neck. "Red," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Red, not tonight."

Red pulled away slightly, her hand resting on Belle's chest. "I thought you wanted to."

"Well, of course I did … _before_. … It has been a long and trying day."

"And what better way to take your mind off of it?" Red whispered, raising her eyebrows and tracing Belle's collar bone with her finger.

"Come on, Red," Belle smiled. "I just want to go to sleep."

Red sighed and rolled back to her own side of the bed.

"Oh are you not talking to me now?" Belle teased, turning onto her side.

Red turned her head away, deciding to play along. "I'm sorry, Red," Belle's hand crept up to touch her shoulder. "I love you," she whispered hopefully. Red could feel Belle's breath by her ear, and she gave an involuntary shudder. "Red, you've never been good at this game," she laughed, kissing Red slowly on the neck and her cheek and her forehead until Red could no longer resist, and she turned back towards Belle and smiled.

Belle kissed her lips gently for a brief second. "I win," she whispered, wrapping her arm around Red tightly.

"Well, I suppose I can live with that." Red kissed her again, drowning in the taste of her lips.

"Good night," Belle said softly when they separated.

"Good night, Belle," Red turned onto her other side and draped her arm over Belle's waist, falling asleep to the sweet scent of Belle's shampoo and the sound of her deep, slow breathing.

* * *

"James!" Red cried happily as she engulfed her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

Charming laughed. "It's so nice to see you, Red. And Belle, it's been far too long."

"I'm glad to see you're all right, Charming." Belle hugged him gently as Alana and Ariel ran up eagerly behind her.

"How are my girls?" he asked as he crouched down to their level.

"Hungry," Ariel replied, and everyone laughed.

"We missed you," said Alana. "But guess what! Aunt Red taught me how to shoot a bow!"

"Did she?"

"She's already better than you," Red smiled as she wrapped her arm around Belle's waist.

"Well I prefer a strong sword to a bow any day." James grinned as he ruffled Alana's hair. "Now let's go get something to eat," he said before throwing Ariel over his shoulder.

Red and Belle glanced warily at each other. Life was always better when Charming was home, and not only because they got more time together. He brightened up so much around the girls that it was simply impossible to be unhappy, but Belle was convinced they had to tell Charming about Regina's threat, and Red was not looking forward to it.

They were waiting until the girls had been put to bed, and it came in the blink of an eye. James sunk into the sofa by the fireplace, and Belle sat across from him in the chair, Red lounging on the arm.

"What news is there of the war?" Red asked.

"Ovenly has fallen," he said gravely. "I'm afraid these ogres are giving us a run for our money."

"Ovenly's not far from my village," Belle spoke up with concern. "Is – is my father safe?"

James nodded. "For now, but I fear it won't be long before the ogres over take Gamorrah and cross the forest."

"So why have they sent you home, James?" Red asked. "Surely you should be fighting alongside the other men."

"A few days ago, I was in charge of a mission to surprise the ogres. I made a bad judgement call, and needless to say, we weren't much of a surprise. I was fortunate to escape with my life, but the other soldiers weren't as lucky," he said gravely. "I returned having failed my mission and, as leader, Kind Midas held me responsible for the losses. I've been dishonorably discharged from Midas' army," James laughed.

"He has no right to discharge you," said Red. "You are a prince."

"And he is a king. Red, I cost the lives of twenty men. ... It makes little difference to me. I will fight for anyone who hands me a sword. But enough of the war. Tell me how life was while I was away."

"Peaceful," Belle smile. "No one ever disturbed your castle." She glanced over to Red, who nodded encouragingly. "Until last week. ... Regina stopped by."

"_Regina?_" He was on his feet at once. Belle reached over to the table and handed him the poster.

"She left this."

"I saw these in all the towns I passed through," he said quietly, crumpling it in his hands. "A few men were even suspicious of me - because of our friendship," he said to Red. "Don't worry; no one will find you here."

Belle nodded. "The queen also had a message for you," she hesitated. "She spoke of a curse that would take away everyone's happiness."

James faltered. "She only meant to frighten us."

"See, Belle. There is nothing to fear," Red insisted for the hundredth time that week.

"How can you be certain?" Belle was on her feet now too. "Don't you know what she's capable of?"

"She killed my wife, Belle. Of course I know what she's capable of," James' voice had turned hard and cold.

"Then why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because such a curse cannot exist."

"And why not?"

"Because it is impossible."

"_Why_?!" Belle asked in exasperation. "Give me proof, and I'll believe you!"

"Belle, calm down," Red said kindly.

"No! I will not calm down! If this curse exists, we have six days of happiness left, and I don't even want to know what will be left on the seventh day." Belle looked at Red desperately, hoping she would understand just how terrified she was.

"Charming, there has to be some way to solve this argument."

James sighed. "We'll have to talk to _him_," he said, looking thoroughly conflicted.

"Who's "him"?" Belle asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Red sighed anxiously. "If anyone were to know the truth, it would be the Dark One."

"Then let's summon him - right now," Belle said eagerly.

"Belle, it's the middle of the night. I had a long day of travel, and the only thing I desire is a good night's rest."

"But - "

"We'll talk to him tomorrow morning." Belle knew arguing with him would be pointless, especially when he was like this. "Good night," James said as he left the room, drink in hand.

* * *

Red fell onto her bed face-first, exhausted, wanting nothing more than to curl under the sheets and sleep for a thousand years, but Belle, on-the-other-hand, was wide-awake and did not appear to have any desire to even stand still.

She paced rapidly across the floor for a few seconds before sinking into the chair that sat by the windowsill.

"Baby, come to bed," Red said softly. "It's late."

"I'm not tired, Red."

"Belle, just - at least lay down. We have to be up early tomorrow if you want answers."

"I said I wasn't tired, didn't I?" she snapped.

Red knew immediately that something was off; Belle never yelled, shouted, snapped or scoffed at her. She rolled onto her feet slowly and walked over to Belle.

"Come to bed, Belle. Sleep it off." Red put her hand gently on Belle's shoulder, and was surprised to see her shrug it away. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Red, you made me feel like an idiot. ... And you were the one person I never expected to make me feel that way."

Red looked down guiltily. "I - I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I forgive you," Belle replied easily, "but I know you still don't believe me."

"Belle ... it just seems too unrealistic to be considered a real threat."

"It does, but so does everything that's ever happened to us. You had your heart ripped out of your chest, and you turn into a werewolf to name a few. Why is it so hard for you to believe that this could be real?"

"Because ... if it is real ... then that means accepting that we won't be together ... because if Regina intends to take my happiness ... the only way to do that would be to take you away from me," Red said slowly, finally telling Belle the truth.

Belle's head snapped up, and their eyes met. And that was when an understanding passed between them of how much they truly loved each other, needed each other, wanted each other, and of how much they would lose if they were forced apart.

"I'm sorry," they both said at once.

"This is stupid," Red continued.

"Why are we fighting like this?" Belle asked. "If - if the curse is real, then we should be spending every moment just being happy together," she stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around Red, who returned the hug gratefully.

"Belle, let's go to bed. When we wake up in the morning, this issue can finally be resolved," said Red. She felt Belle's head nod against her chest, and Red led her slowly to the bed.

As they lay down, Red whispered, "No matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I will never regret anything."

"Neither will I," Belle said softly as Red kissed her on the top of the head. "I love you, Red."

"And I love you, Belle. I always will."

**Author's Note: Okay, the purpose of this chapter was both a filler and a chance to finally "fluff" it up a bit. I hope you still want to keep reading; I promise next chapter will be better, and it will be the first time in Storybrooke so look for a new chapter soon! :)  
**


	8. Six

Six

Belle woke very early the next morning, sunlight flooding into her eyes. She rolled away from it and found herself face-to-face with Red, jumping for a second before laughing quietly to herself.

Red was curled in a ball, her fist clutching the blanket and her other hand resting on top of her pillow. She was breathing in and out steadily, her chest rising and falling slowly.

Belle smiled helplessly; she had never stopped to appreciate how beautiful Red really was. It was far too beautiful for the human mind to comprehend. The strangest part, however, was the fact that Red was peaceful while she slept, unlike while she was awake – restless and enthusiastic.

She reached out slowly to lightly touch her cheek, and Red moaned softly in her sleep. She rolled further towards Belle, coming to a stop inches away and holding on to her as she had held the blanket.

Belle had wanted to get up and pour herself a glass of water, but it would have to wait as Red shivered against her chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around Red, letting her snuggle even further into her body.

"Belle," she mumbled, and Belle thought for a second that Red had woken up, but she slept on.

A few seconds later, she heard her name again. This time it was a bit clearer, but there was also a nervous edge in Red's voice. "Belle … no … not Belle … "

Belle stared curiously at her, debating whether or not to wake her when she cried out, "Peter?"

"Hey," Belle lightly stroked her hair, recalling the last time she had dreamt of Peter. "Wake up, Red. It's okay," she said softly. Red's eyes cracked open slowly, and a look of relief etched over her face. "You were talking in your sleep," Belle said quietly as she continued to stroke Red's hair.

"What did I say?"

"You said my name … and Peter's."

"Peter?" she mumbled with a yawn.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I had this dream before." Worry was brought back into her eyes as she recalled her dream. "Three years ago – after Snow died – Peter and I were running through the forest and then we reached a snow-covered field with bodies all over it. … In the center was Snow's body, but this time, it was … it was you," she whispered, unconsciously reaching for Belle's hand. "And then Peter turned into the wolf again, and you woke me up."

"Well, it's over, Red. I'm fine, you're fine, and it was just a dream."

Red nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, you're right."

"Is – is there something else?"

She paused again. "Peter was warning me; he kept saying 'magic is coming'." There was no denying how anxious she looked; Belle kissed her forehead gently. "It was just a dream," she said comfortingly.

"Was it? I mean … what if this curse really does exist?"

Belle didn't say anything; she wouldn't have known what to say.

"You were _dead_, Belle." Red turned onto her stomach, so she could look into Belle's eyes. "What if Regina's curse takes my happiness away by – "

"Red, stop it," Belle said gently, placing a finger cautiously below Red's chin. "If the queen wanted to take my happiness, she would not kill me during the happiest time of my life."

"What?"

"If I die, I'll die happy, and Regina won't have succeeded in taking my happiness away," Belle explained further.

"Oh…" Red stared curiously at her. "I still don't find that comforting."

"Red, it was just a dream," Belle repeated softly for what felt like the thousandth time as she brushed her fingers lightly over the other woman's cheek. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How can you say that? You're the one who believes this curse is real."

"I can say that ... because I have you," she said quietly.

Red wasted no time; her lips crashed against Belle's eagerly; Belle felt her tongue exploring her mouth lustfully, and her hands forcefully pushed Belle further into the kiss, tangled in her hair.

Belle stopped leaning back against her pillow and began to lie down, pulling Red on top of her, her hands gripping her waist tightly. She felt Red's hand crawl its way down to find the zipper of her dress.

There was a sudden high-pitched sound, and air rushed toward Belle's back. Not to be outdone, she began fiddling with the buttons on Red's blouse.

One popped open … then another … then another. Now Belle could slide the sleeves of Red's dress from her shoulders, revealing pale, smooth skin and, as Belle's eyes trailed downward, Red's bare chest. Red was smiling as she began to lightly bite Belle's neck, her hands tickling her thighs like air.

Belle let out a soft moan, tipping her neck back slightly as a shudder coursed through her body.

Red's mouth found hers again and was biting roughly on her lower lip. "Red," Belle let out a helpless moan with a smirk as she pulled away to catch her breath.

Red smiled when she heard her name, and Belle felt the wolf in her take over. Their limbs were becoming tangled, and their breaths came in ragged pants as their lips brushed against pale skin.

And then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over; Red lay next to Belle and stared deep into her eyes, and Belle stared back, the sheets pulled up over their shoulders.

"Three years ago," Red whispered as she inched closer to Belle and finally wrapped an arm around her, "Rumpelstiltskin promised me that he would get me home. ... And I spent all these years wondering when that was finally going to happen. ... But I've only just realized that he did bring me home."

"How is that?" Belle asked softly as she played with Red's hand.

"He brought me back to you." Red planted a light kiss over Belle's lips before letting out a content sigh.

Belle returned the kiss lightly, her hand resting at the back of Ruby's neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Red smiled, her fingers lightly tickling her arm. "Now let's go find out more about this curse."

* * *

James was rubbing his eyes tiredly when Red and Belle entered the library. "Let's get this over with," he grumbled.

"Somebody's grumpy this morning," teased Red as Belle pulled her by the hand towards the books.

"And somebody is unusually jubilant for being up so early," Charming replied, rolling his eyes.

"I had a good night's sleep," she shrugged, and Belle gave her a wink before turning back to leaf through the shelf below her waist.

Red gently tugged her away and led her back to James, who sighed and finally asked, "Ready?" Both women nodded. "Rumpelstiltskin," Charming said commandingly, "I summon thee."

The purple smoke that shrouded Rumpelstiltskin appeared; Red and Charming remained unfazed, but Belle, who had never come into contact with the Dark One jumped a little beside Red and grabbed her hand.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Prince Charming, little Red, and this must be Belle," he gave a haunting smile, and Red instinctively drew Belle to her side.

"We have a question for you," James stated.

"I thought I was done making deals with you, dearie," he smiled at Red. James and Belle both cast her a curious look.

"Times change," she said bitterly.

"I can see that." The Dark One turned his head towards Belle again, as if he was considering her; she did not look at him but stared determinedly at her feet.

"What do you know of Regina's curse?" Charming asked abruptly, diverting Rumpelstiltskin's attention.

"Now how did you find out about that?" He inquired in a bored voice.

"She told us," Belle spoke up for the first time. "And why should it matter how we found out? Is it true?" she demanded. "Well? Is it?"

"Let me tell you something, dearie," he sauntered up to her, putting his face close to hers.

"Watch it," Red warned him, her hand pushing him away.

"I don't give anything away. Everything comes with a price."

"Then _what_ do you _want_?" she sneered at him, unafraid, as Red clenched her hand tightly.

"I don't know just yet, dearie," he almost smiled. "I'm not sure if I want anything from you at all; in which case, you'll never get your answer."

Red could see the impatience all over Belle's face. "All you have to do is tell us whether or not it exists; it's a simple yes or no question!"

"Belle," Charming warned her as she pulled her hand from Red's to run it through her hair.

"Belle, don't let him get to you," she said, trying to lightly brush her cheek, but she shrugged her fingers away and continuing to glare at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I shall tell you the answer, dearie, if you promise to give me something."

"What?!"

He paused delicately. "When we get to this new world, you will belong to me."

Immediately, Red and Charming stood up straight and shouted at him in an uproar. However, Belle began to laugh.

"Belong to you? Like a servant? All for an answer to a simple question?"

"Precisely, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin cackled viciously.

"If that's what you truly want, then I'm going to need much more than an answer."

"Belle! This is not going to happen! I don't give a damn what he offers you!" Red shouted.

"Red!" Belle turned to her angrily. "This is none of your business!"

Red didn't know whether she wanted to punch something or cry.

"Actually, dearie, it is as much her business as it is yours."

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked.

"Oh don't you know, princess?" Rumpelstiltskin let out another laugh as he approached Belle, stopping to put his hands over her stomach. "You have a child."

* * *

Five

"Belle, this is absolutely impossible!" Red repeated again. Both Belle and Red were pacing back-and-forth in front of the bed.

"I don't understand," Belle mumbled. "How could I be pregnant?"

"He's lying. That's how it's possible."

"Red, you don't know that! He gave us the answer, and he would never have done so if he hadn't been telling the truth. Why else would he need me?"

"I don't know, but you can't - you can't go with him, Belle!" She grabbed her arms desperately. "I can't lose you, and our - our _baby_," she whispered.

Belle felt her heart shatter inside her chest. "It doesn't matter. ... I already said yes."

"Belle ... " Red's voice dropped.

"He promised to keep you safe, and he promised to keep our child safe."

"But what about _you_?!" Tears fell quickly from her eyes as she turned away from Belle, feeling betrayed and lost.

"I'll be okay," she reassured, though she didn't know if she really would be.

Red turned back, tears staining her cheeks, and ran at Belle, clutching at her hands and running her fingers over her cheeks. "Either way I'm going to lose you," she muttered.

"Red," Belle pulled her face away slightly so that their lips were centimeters apart. "You will never lose me." She lifted her hand and placed it over Red's heart. "I'm in here."

Red let out a shudder as she put her head down and pulled away from her. "Red, I'm so sorry. I wish there was another way," Belle mumbled, tears coming to her own eyes now. She tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but stopped herself short and placed her hand back by her side.

"Let me go instead," Red said softly.

"Absolutely not."

"I have to do something, Belle. I can't just stand by and allow this to happen."

"Red, this is Rumpelstiltskin."

"I know. ... And you're going to _belong_ to him," she shuddered. "That makes me sick to my stomach," Red finally looked at Belle again.

Belle nodded in agreement. "But you know I'll always truly belong to you."

A look of inspiration crossed over Red's face, and she finally smiled. "This is going to sound crazy."

"Everything sounds crazy at the moment," Belle shrugged, trying to convince herself she was light-hearted.

"Let's get married!"

"Married ... married? ... Married?! As in 'I now pronounce you wife and wife'?!"

Red took her hands, a large smile across her face. "Yes, Belle," she smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Belle tried to wrap her head around what was happening. Everything was a whirlwind of emotion and chaos, but the only thing that seemed clear was "Of course I will."

"You will?"

"Yes," Belle grinned widely as she leapt on top of Red and kissed her.

* * *

Four

"Why do you look so sad, Red?" Alana asked as she set an arrow in her bow. "You and Belle are going to be married!"

"I know," Red could not hide her smile, "but - there are other issues to tend to at the moment that are much less pleasant."

"That woman who visited last week," the girl nodded and fired. The arrow thudded into the bulls-eye, vibrating slightly upon impact. "This is all about her curse, isn't it?"

"And how would you know about the curse, Alana?" Red asked with a mixture of admiration and impatience.

"That door's not very thick, you know," she said, unashamed. "Is that why James is leaving? To try and stop the curse?"

"Not exactly," she said hesitantly.

"Then why is he going?" Alana gave Red her undivided attention now, her eyes looking up expectantly.

Red debated lying or just not answering the question at all. James had warned her and Belle not to tell, so that he could deliver the news himself.

But Red could not help herself. "He's going to find your mother."

"My - my mother?" Alana whispered, almost sounding horrified.

"What's wrong? Isn't this a good thing?"

"No," she mumbled. "It's a very very bad thing."

* * *

Three

"Well, I'm ready to go," Charming shrugged as he crouched in front of Ariel.

"Where you going?" the little girl asked.

James looked at Belle, who nodded with a smile, and then to Red, who shot him an unexpected look of warning. "I'm going to find your mother," he said confidentially.

He had thought the girls would be overjoyed. They weren't.

Alana crossed her arms and bit her lip nervously, and Ariel confusedly pointed at Belle and said, "There."

"Oh," Belle let out a small gasp of surprise.

"I has two mamas," she said with confusion, turning to Red, who simply stood still, open-mouthed, unsure of what to say.

"Ariel," James picked her up, "your mother is lost, but I'm going to find her, okay?"

"No!" Ariel protested as she started to cry and squirm. As soon as Charming set her on the ground, she ran to Belle and lifted her arms pleadingly.

The princess lifted her up easily, and Ariel touched Belle's face with her tiny hand and said, "You're my mama, Belle." And she buried her head in the crook of Belle's neck.

"You're not going to find her," Alana spoke up at last.

"What is the matter with you? Don't you want to see your mother again?"

"James," Red warned, but it was too late.

"My mother's dead. She and my father were killed by an evil witch."

"Alana ... why didn't you tell me?"

"Because - because I never wanted Ariel to know. In her mind, her father and mother are alive; she even has two mothers. ... And she won't ever have to know her real parents are dead. ... She won't ever remember what she saw."

No one made a sound; no one moved a muscle except for Ariel, who had not the faintest idea what was happening.

Alana's eyes were red and puffy, tears tempting to spill over, but she held herself together. "Excuse me," she said at last, walking from the room.

Red followed her immediately, shaking her head at Charming before she left.

"I never knew," he whispered. "If I had, I would never have - "

"I know, James," Belle reassured him. "I'm going to go put her down for a nap."

He nodded, his head in his hands as he sunk into the sofa.

* * *

Two

"Wake up! Wake up, Red!" Red's eyes fluttered open.

"What? What is it?" she mumbled, sunlight flooding in from the windows. Belle was leaning into Red with the largest smile on her face.

"We're getting married today," Belle whispered, her cheeks flushing pink as she continued to grin.

"Yes, we are," Red brushed a strand of hair out of Belle's eyes. "You know, we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding."

"That's right." She closed her eyes. God, she's adorable, thought Red. "There. Now I can still be with you."

Red kissed her lightly; she felt Belle's momentary surprise. The kiss lingered for a few moments before Red reluctantly broke it.

"Mmm," Belle let out a soft, satisfied moan. But she had to almost threw herself off of Red as the door to their room burst open.

Alana jumped onto the bed; her smile had returned. "Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"Of course we do," Red laughed as she sat up at last, her elbows propped up.

"Well, get up!" She shook Belle's arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. I'm up," she yawned, hopping out of bed.

"James says to come downstairs right away. There's somebody here to see you," Alana called as she ran out of the room excitedly.

* * *

Red and Belle walked down the large, winding staircase arm-in-arm. The greeting they heard was so unexpected, it almost sent Belle stumbling over the railing.

"Belle? Oh it is you!"

"Mrs. Potts?" Belle had stopped perfectly still on the bottom stair, gazing at her friend. Red was smiling widely at her and finally just pushed her into the maid's open arms.

"Have you been here all this time, girl?"

Belle nodded. "I thought I would never see you again," she whispered. "How did you find me?"

"There are some pretty interesting rumors circling about concerning the two of you and - if my ears have not deceived me - a wedding?"

"It's today actually," Belle mumbled.

"And you didn't invite me!" Mrs. Potts gasped. "Well, it's a good thing I decided to follow my instinct last night otherwise I might have missed it."

"I'm so glad you're here!" Belle leapt on top of her again in a huge hug.

"And you - little Red? You've grown so much. ... And now you're going to marry the princess - my beautiful Belle?"

Red blushed lightly. "If you agree."

"My dear girl, of course I do. I can think of no one more perfect." Belle pulled herself from Mrs. Potts' arms to wrap her own around Red's waist. "So who's going to marry you?"

"An old friend of mine," James said. "He should be here soon, and we can have a quiet little ceremony in the garden."

* * *

Red couldn't feel her hands. She felt that any moment she could be sick to her stomach. James' friend Lancelot was standing to her left. James was standing next to Mrs. Potts, whose eyes were glistening with tears. Alana stood behind her, bouncing on her toes, and Ariel was behind Belle. She had sat down and was picking at the grass. But Red had eyes only for Belle.

The wind was buffeting her hair slightly. Just slightly. Not enough to get in the way but enough that if life were to slow down, it would move in perfect, beautiful waves that would turn every head to look at her.

Her ocean-blue eyes glistened in the sun light. She rarely blinked, but when she did, the motion sent small tears slowly down her cheeks as she gazed deeply into Red's own eyes. She did not brush them away but let them fall unashamedly.

Her hands were shaking in Red's. They were so warm, and yet, in certain places, they felt so cold.

"In my kingdom, there is legend of a cup that has the power to grant eternal life." Lancelot was slowly pouring water into a small cup. Red's heart rate doubled. "So may the love between you always be strong, true and eternal." He handed Belle the cup, and she smiled and drank some of its contents.

Then she gave it to Red. This was it. This was the moment - the moment that would define her life and change it forever. She belonged to someone now, and she had to take care of that someone. But everything would be easy - because Belle made it so.

Red drank the rest of the water, which surprisingly tasted nothing like water, and handed it back to Lancelot, who smiled and nodded.

They were married. There was no more Red; there was no more Belle; there was only Red _and_ Belle - together.

Belle was wearing her smile - the smile reserved for Red as she took a small step forward. Their lips brushed lightly against each others', and they quickly separated, grinning broadly, tears flowing from their eyes. This was love. So simple and so powerful. All they wanted, and all they needed.

* * *

One

"Red! Red!" Belle was running through the halls, in an absolute panic, finally turning the corner to crash into her wife. Both women fell to the floor.

"Belle! Thank God! I've been looking for you everywhere! Did you - did you see - "

"The huge purple, thundering cloud?!" she cried as Red pulled her up.

"Yeah, the huge purple, thundering cloud! So you did see it?!"

"Of course I did, Red! What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down. It's - it's going to be okay, Belle." Red put her face gently in her hands. "Where are the girls?"

"They're with James."

"Are they scared?"

"Alana's pretending that she's not," Red laughed quietly, "but we all are."

Belle closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Red's. "I - I - I can't do this, Red. I can't do this. This is - "

Red cut her off with a gentle, reassuring kiss as she ran her hand softly through Belle's hair. "Listen to me, Belle."

"Red, I - I can't - "

"Belle, listen to me."

"Red - "

"Listen. ... We don't have much time." The house was beginning to shake, and Red gripped her hand tightly. The next second, Belle felt a ring slip onto her finger.

"What is this?"

"It's my mother's ring. She gave it to me just before she - well - I want you to have it."

"No, I can't take this, Red. I have nothing to give you."

"That doesn't matter." The walls were being ripped away now, and Belle was shaking like mad as Red rubbed her arms. "Belle, I love you, okay? I love you so much, and that's all that's important."

Belle nodded. "I love you too, Red." Red's lips were on hers immediately as the world swirled around them.

"Belle, it's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Belle asked desperately; her voice raised to a shout.

"Because I have faith. You need to have faith, Belle."

Belle kissed her firmly on the lips, and they knew it was all seconds away. "No matter what happens, no matter where we are, no matter who we are, I will always love you."

Red kissed her one last time before everything was gone.

* * *

Zero

7:00 a.m. - time to put out the sign, thought Ruby. Everyday at seven, the small town of Storybrooke seemed to come alive, and barely a moment sooner. And everyday at seven, Ruby would put out her grandmother's sign and watch the ordinary people walk down the street.

Everyday was always the same; nothing ever changed in Storybrooke - not as far as Ruby could remember.

There were plenty of nice people here - David Nolan was an accident-prone gentleman; Leroy, while often blunt and brutal, had a sarcastic sense of humor that Ruby loved; Ashley Boyd used to be her best friend until she had her baby and never got to spend any time at the diner or anywhere for that matter; Archie Hopper was the kindest person Ruby had ever known; Sheriff Graham was always respectable towards her and was all right for a laugh and a game of darts; and though Dr. Whale was a pervert, he was always around when Ruby wanted a drink ... or something more.

However, Storybrooke wasn't all good. First of all, there was the mayor - Regina Mills. She lived all alone on 108 Mifflin Street. She was a cold-hearted manipulative bitch and nothing else. She knew everything that happened in Storybrooke, and nearly everyone secretly feared her. Or maybe it wasn't really a secret; Regina knew well enough that she could get people to do what she wanted. Well, all except for one man.

If Regina was evil, she was nothing compared to Mr. Gold. His powers and knowledge far exceeded Regina's, and he knew it. He loved exhibiting his influence and creating fear in whomever he could; it made no difference to him. As long as he got what he wanted, Mr. Gold was a content man.

There were so many rumors surrounding him; no one even knew his first name. But the thing that interested Ruby the most was something she had heard from Ashley years ago. According to her gossiping, attention-seeking friend, Mr. Gold didn't let anyone into his house because he had a woman there - a beautiful woman that he wanted all to himself.

_"Yeah, okay, Ashley," Ruby laughed sarcastically. "That old geezer has a beautiful woman locked away in a tower, and she can only be freed when her handsome prince comes to rescue her."_

_"What? It could totally happen!"_

_"Ashley, you have way too big of an imagination."_

_"I wish a prince would come rescue me," she sighed._

_"Just cut it out, okay? You don't need a prince to rescue you; you can rescue yourself."_

_"You really think so?"_

_Ruby nodded impatiently. "Of course I do."_

_"Still, a prince would be nice though. ... Oh where is my handsome Mr. Gold? I wish he would come and take me away," she giggled as Ruby whacked her on the arm with a smile._

* * *

At twelve-thirty, Ruby finally took her lunch break. She always preferred to eat outside, to listen to the birds and feel the wind in her hair. She also preferred to get out of the loud, crowded atmosphere and finally have a moment to herself.

But today, she was not so lucky. Across the street was a little boy; he could not be more than four years old, and he was looking very lost and very alone.

The feminine side in her began to worry, and she forced herself to walk over to him just to shut it up. "Hey, are you okay, little guy?"

He looked at her curiously, his green eyes glistening in the sunlight. "I can't find my mummy," he said at last, in a slight Australian accent.

"Oh ... " Ruby stared at him for a minute before she realized she actually had to do something. "Oh! Well, why don't you come with me and I'll get you some hot cocoa?" she gave him a charming smile, and his lips perked up slightly.

"Come on," she held out her hand, and the little brown-haired boy took it. His hands were so small. "So what's your name, little man?"

"My mummy says I'm not supposed to tell strangers."

Ruby stifled a laugh. "Okay, why don't I tell you my name, and then maybe I won't seem so strange." He nodded eagerly. "My name's Ruby."

"Ruby," he repeated.

"That's right. Now can you please tell me yours? It will help me find your mommy."

"My name's Charlie," he grinned.

"Charlie? That's my favorite name," Ruby lied, trying to somehow keep the conversation going. She was about to push open the door to the diner when she heard a familiar voice.

"Charlie! There you are!"

"Mr. Gold?" Ruby spun around, completely befuddled.

The old man limped up to them, ignoring her completely. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where did you run off to? Your mother has been worried sick."

"Hold on." Ruby spoke up again. "You have a son?" Charlie did not seem to like Mr. Gold either. He was holding Ruby's hand much too tightly as he hid behind Ruby.

"Obviously," he sighed impatiently. "Now come on, Charlie. Let's go home." He did not move.

"I don't think he likes you. ... I've never seen you with a child before, Gold. I don't think I should just let you take him without making sure his mother is okay with all of this."

"Miss Lucas, I assure you, that is the last thing you want to do."

"No," Ruby said, shocking even herself. "It's exactly what I want to do. Call his mother."

"Miss Lucas, you have got some nerve," he pulled out his phone and hit one button.

Ruby waited patiently, listening with intent to the part of the conversation she could hear.

"I found him. ... Yes. ... Yes, he's fine. ... Granny's ... of course you are," he hung up and looked at Ruby. "She's on her way."

The next few moments were the most awkward of Ruby's life, and finally, Mr. Gold's car screeched to a stop across the road. A woman with Charlie's brown hair, nose, and accent jumped out of the car, running across the street in purple wedges. "Charlie!" she yelled. "Thank goodness you're all right!" Charlie let go of Ruby's hand and ran to his mother, who scooped him up in a huge hug. "Don't you ever do that again," she scolded kindly as she kissed his cheek.

"There, Miss Lucas. I think you've embarrassed yourself enough," Mr. Gold said with a content, evil smirk.

"Are you the one who found him?" The woman looked up and met Ruby's eyes, and Ruby could have sworn she had been hit by lightning.

She nodded, hoping no one had noticed her momentary flustered expression, but suddenly, she was being engulfed in an unexpected embrace. "Thank you," the beautiful woman whispered in her ear. Her heart rate doubled, and she pulled away, pink in the face, trying to ignore the feelings that were rising inside her.

"It - it was no problem," Ruby stuttered. "I'm sorry for all the fuss; I just - "

"It's okay; all that matters to me is that Charlie's all right." She kissed the boy's forehead lightly as she clung to her shirt. "However can I repay you - uh - "

" - Ruby," she finished.

"Claire," the woman smiled. "How can I make this up to you, Ruby?"

"You don't have to do anything. ... It was really no trouble at all."

"Claire, darling, we should go home. Charlie hasn't eaten since this morning." Mr. Gold put a hand on her shoulder and practically steered her away, a sad look briefly flashing across her face before she hid it bravely.

To the untrained eye, Claire was happy, but Ruby knew better. Her misery was hidden deep in her eyes - her breath-taking blue eyes. Ruby felt a strange desire to take that sadness away, that somehow it was her duty to make this woman truly happy.

It was strange; this morning, Ruby had thought she knew everyone in Storybrooke, but now, there were two new faces to learn. And whether Mr. Gold liked it or not, she was going to learn them.


	9. Trapped

**Author's note: Thanks for your excitement about the last chapter, particularly the comments concerning my decision to name Belle "Claire" and their son "Charlie". I didn't expect that many people to be excited about it. (I was gonna go with Aaron, which would've made much more sense as a LOST reference, but I just had to do Charlie. I hope you understand XD)**

"'And the girl turned to her grandmother and said, "My, what big eyes you have." And the wolf replied, "All the better to see you with."'

Claire looked up over her book; Charlie was already fast asleep. She lightly brushed his hair back and pulled the blankets up to cover his shoulders. "Good night, baby," she kissed him gently on the forehead before quietly closing his bedroom door.

The happiness that had momentarily filled her faded away immediately. Now it was just her and Gold. Claire hated this time of day; it was only eight o' clock, but she went to bed anyway. Anything to avoid him.

Unfortunately, he was already there, looking at the door and waiting for her to enter through it. "Can I - ask you a question?" she asked hopefully.

"That depends, dearie." God, she hated when he called her that.

"I want to put Charlie in school." Claire sat at the edge of the bed.

"That's not a question," Gold brushed her off.

"_Can_ I put Charlie in school?" Charlie sighed impatiently.

"I've been thinking about that myself." Her hope began to rise. "I thought you could teach him."

"Me? But - "

"All you do is read," he scoffed. "I'm sure you'll be an excellent teacher."

"I don't want to teach him."

"Either you teach Charlie or the deal's off."

Claire gaped at him. "_Please_," she begged. "He's so smart; I just want to give him his best chance, and it's not with me. He needs a proper teacher."

"You know how I feel about you and Charlie leaving the house."

"Of course I do. We're prisoners here. Charlie has never gone anywhere before today."

"And for good reason! I know these people, Claire. They cannot be trusted."

"Ruby seems nice," she smiled helplessly.

"Ruby is the worst of them," spat Gold. "Enough of this, Claire. You're being ridiculous."

"_I'm _being ridiculous?! All I want is for my son to have a life, a life outside of this prison! All I want is for Charlie to have a chance!" she pleaded.

"No, Claire, Charlie is perfectly fine here."

"I don't - I don't - " Claire gathered up her bravery. "I don't need your approval," she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Claire?"

"I'm leaving, and I'm taking Charlie with me," she said as Gold's icy hand wrapped around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am. He's _my_ son, and I'm not going to let him suffer through this anymore. ... Now _let go_," she commanded through gritty teeth.

But he grabbed her other wrist. "We had a deal, Claire. No one breaks deals with me. You're going to stay right here."

Claire could see the power-hungry look in his eyes that normally terrified her, but her love for Charlie pushed the fear aside.

"Let go of me right now," she insisted. When he did nothing, Claire made a very stupid decision and kicked his bad knee as hard as she could. He crumpled instantly, and she sprinted to Charlie's room.

Claire's fingers were wrapped around the doorknob when she felt cold steel press against her neck, and every muscle in her body froze.

"Let go of the door, Claire," he said softly.

Her fingers slowly fell to her side, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Back to the bedroom," Claire felt the gun slowly travel down to her back, and she trudged, defeated, down the hall.

Gold closed the door behind her; she was shaking like mad, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over her eyes. Very slowly, she was spun around and Gold lifted her chin with his pistol.

His eyes were livid. "Don't do that again, Claire." His voice lowered to a level that was barely audible. "I will kill him."

Claire looked deep into his gray eyes and whispered with as much force as she could muster, "I hate you."

That was when he swung the butt of the gun across her face. Claire's hand rose instantly to her cheek, which felt numb and swollen; it hurt so bad that the tears finally fell from her eyes helplessly.

Immediately, Gold drew a sharp breath. His hand took Claire's gently and held it; she wished he would leave her alone. "You know you deserved that, Claire," he whispered. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she mumbled, trying to cringe away from his hands.

He was wrapping his arms around her, and she was trapped. "I love you, Claire."

So this was what hopelessness felt like. She wanted to die or at least not be aware that she existed. She was so tired of being alone. The only thing that kept her going was Charlie. She had to do this for Charlie; she had to keep living this life for her son. Nothing else mattered in the end.

But if nothing else mattered, then why did she feel so broken?

* * *

Ruby could not get the woman out of her head. Hours had passed since their brief encounter, and every minute had been spent contemplating Claire. Ruby wanted to help her; she seemed so unhappy, and if she really was the girl Ashley had described, then she needed to be rescued.

Ruby rolled her eyes, hardly believing herself. It was three in the morning, and she was exhausted. She had to be up in three hours, but every time she closed her eyes, she was overtaken by the smell of Claire and had to open them again.

What she really needed was a distraction. Ruby reached across the bed to grab her phone. She dialed the number on instinct and hit talk.

"Ruby?" came an exhausted voice on the other end. "Why are you calling me now? What time is it?"

"Can I come over?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"_Now_?"

"Please," Ruby whispered.

"Yeah, I'll leave the door unlocked." There was a click on the other end. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

She didn't even bother getting dressed but left on her pajamas, grabbed her keys and drove to Victor's house.

As he had promised, the door was unlocked. She knew her way around his home even in the dark, especially in the dark, as that was the only time she was ever there.

Ruby crawled into bed beside him fearlessly. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Three-fifteen," she sighed.

"And you're - what - feeling lonely?" yawned Whale.

"I thought that part of this arrangement was we weren't allowed to talk to each other," Ruby turned to him.

"So you're using me?"

"And you're using me. Let's come to terms with that," and Ruby kissed him roughly. His hands slid down to her thighs right away. They always moved so fast; nothing ever lasted longer than five minutes, but it was enough. At least enough to survive on.

But not enough to truly live on. And definitely not enough to be happy.

* * *

Charlie woke with a terrified scream. Thunder shook the house, and rain pounded on the windows, which didn't help him at all.

In a matter of seconds, his door opened. "Charlie? What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I had a nightmare," he cried as his mum lay down on the bed beside him and brought his head to her chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Claire asked softly as she began to play with his hair.

Charlie shook his head quickly. "I'm scared, mummy."

"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of, Charlie. I'm here; I'll keep you safe." Her warm, loving voice was more than enough to relax him.

"Can you read me a story?" he asked. "Please?"

"Of course I can," she smiled and held him closer.

Charlie's eyes rose to her cheek, and she winced when his fingers brushed lightly against her bruise. "Mummy, you're hurt," he said softly.

Claire didn't say anything, but a tear fell from her eye. Charlie wiped it away with a tiny finger and gave her a hug. "Don't be sad, mummy."

"No, I'm not sad, Charlie."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just love you so much," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

Charlie was only four, but that did not make him clueless. He recognized the pain in his mother's eyes, and it hurt him. He didn't like that his mother was sad, but he didn't know how to make her feel better. "I love you too, mummy. You're my favorite person in the whole wide world."

"Thank you, Charlie. You're my favorite person too."

Charlie nuzzled further into his mother as he fiddled with the ruby red ring on her finger.

"You still look sad," he observed wisely. "Did - did he give you that owie?"

Claire stayed perfectly still, and Charlie's fear was confirmed. He felt anger inside of him, and he knew that he had to protect his mother from that man. Her eyes were so tired and puffy. "Mummy, go to sleep."

"Charlie, I think you're getting our roles reversed," she laughed softly.

"I'm not scared anymore. ... But you are. You stay up with me when I get scared, so I'm going to stay up and keep you safe too."

Claire kissed her son on the forehead again. "Thank you, little man. Just don't grow up on me too fast."

"I won't. I promise. I'm only four, remember?" he smiled when his mum closed her eyes. He felt proud of himself. But as much as he tried to stay awake, Charlie fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Ruby woke up at nine in the morning, tangled in Victor's sheets. She quickly separated from him and called Granny to tell her she was "sick."

Victor was up a few minutes later, starting up a pot of coffee. He and Ruby leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen for a long time, neither saying a word to the other.

Finally, Ruby broke the silence. "I should go," she said.

Victor nodded. "Ruby, can I ask you something?" She waited expectantly. "Did you mean what you said last night? About our agreement?"

"Of course I did; you're the one who came up with it in the first place."

"Right," he stuttered nervously, and Ruby realized with a jolt what was happening. "It's just that - recently, I've been having these feelings, and I know what we said but - "

"Victor - "

" - just give me a chance, Ruby. One date - that's all I'm asking."

"Well ... I suppose ... if it's only _one_ date."

Victor's lips split into a smile. "Look, I really have to go."

"Of course," he led her to the door and opened it. "I'll call you."

Great, Ruby thought sarcastically as she hurried from Whale's apartment. She felt awful taking advantage of him, but there was this unexplainable emptiness inside of her. It was always there, and the only time she had ever been able to ignore it was the first time she and Victor had hooked up.

All the meetings since had been Ruby's attempt to feel that again, but she had no such luck until yesterday - when Claire had looked into her eyes.

Ruby turned the keys in the ignition, and as an absolute whim, drove to Gold's house.

She stopped the car a few blocks away and walked to Gold's, for-lack-of-a-better-word, mansion. There was no movement behind the windows, and Ruby bravely approached the door. She decided against knocking and snuck around the side, a strange hunch telling her not to get caught.

"Mummy, I want to go to town again." Ruby heard the voices getting closer, and she practically dove into a nearby bush.

"So do I, but we can't." Ruby recognized Claire's voice as she rubbed her head.

"Why not?"

"Mr. Gold thinks you're special, Charlie. He thinks people will use you."

Ruby peeked out of her pitiful hiding place to watch them pass, their voices slowly fading away.

She jumped out of the bush and practically ran back to her car, knowing she should stay away from here - from Claire - but also knowing that she was going to come back. Something shady was going on, and Ruby felt a strange need to make sure everything was all right.

So Ruby went back the next morning, and the next night, and all of Saturday and Sunday, and every day of the next week. She never noticed anything odd, and eventually, she started going just to see Claire.

Ruby told herself it was normal; she'd always been protective. But she knew it was creepy. Yet, she couldn't stop. She had to know more about Claire; Ruby had to know why she never left the house and why she stayed with Mr. Gold of all people.

And what was worse - Ruby could think of nothing else. When she woke up, when she was at work, when she went to bed, and even when she dreamt. She could not get Claire out of her head.

People were beginning to get suspicious. Most of them thought she was sleeping around, and Ruby was finding it difficult to keep the truth quiet despite the embarrassment of the lies.

When Ashley thrust open the doors dramatically and engulfed her best friend in a bone-crushing hug, Ruby knew she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I _finally_ have a free night," she exclaimed with a large smile.

"What about Sean?" Ruby asked.

"He's taking care of Alex tonight, said I deserved a girl's night."

"Well, my shift's over in five minutes, and then we can get plastered. I have got the story for you."

* * *

"Hold on. Gold has a _wife_?!" Ashley gaped at Ruby from across the table as she sipped her martini.

"Yeah - and she's pretty too. At least ten years younger." Ashley let out a roar of drunken laughter. "Oh and that's not even the kicker."

"What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!"

"They have a four-year old son," Ruby smiled and laughed, her voice slurred.

"So how do you know all this?"

"He ran away, and I found him."

"Mr. Gold?"

"No! Charlie," Ruby grinned her big toothy grin. They were both drunk beyond words, so Ruby had even less of a filter than normal, and Ashley was even less smart than normal.

"So tell me more about Mr. Gold's mystery woman," Ashley said, practically bouncing on her chair.

"Well, she's about half a foot shorter than me, she's got pretty brown hair, she's Australian, she smells like new books, and she's so beautiful."

"Ooh, somebody has a crush," teased Ashley.

"_What_? I do not."

"You know what she smells like! You so have a lady-crush on her!"

"Shut up, Ashley!" Ruby whacked her lightly on the arm with her purse.

"Ruby likes Claire!" she shouted, but luckily, the bar was almost deserted and nobody here knew who Claire was. "So why don't you go for it?"

"Ashley! First of all, I don't like her," Ruby lied. "But even if I did, she's living with Gold; she's probably straight; I have a date with Victor tomorrow; and she doesn't know I've been watching her for the past week."

That stupid drunken slip erupted Ashley in a fit of giggles, and just because Ruby was that wasted, she started laughing too. "So not - not only - do you like her - you creep on her?"

"I don't creep on her!" Ruby denied again. "There's something suspicious going on, and I want to make sure Claire's okay. I mean, Charlie! I want to make sure that _Charlie's_ okay! They live with Gold. There has to be something about that sentence alone that alerts you."

"Well, if you're so worried, talk to Mrs. Brown."

Of course! Ruby didn't know why the thought had never occurred to her to contact the town's social worker. Finally, a solution that would hopefully get her away from Claire. She really had no idea what this woman was doing to her.

* * *

The next morning, although she felt so hungover she could barely stand, the first thing Ruby did was to stop by Mrs. Brown's office. Thankfully, it was across from Granny's. Otherwise, Ruby doubted she would have made it to work. She didn't even remember how she had gotten home last night.

"How can I help you, Miss Lucas?" The friendly woman said as soon as her door opened. She was sitting at a simple desk in a small office, her eyes peeking up over her glasses.

"Yes, I'm here to report something - or ask about something - or just inform you of something," she said feebly, rubbing her hand against her forehead as it ached.

"Very well, Miss Lucas. I am at your service. Would you like to sit down?"

"Sitting would be the best thing in the world right now, and please call me Ruby," she gave her best attempt at a smile as she sunk into the comfortable arm chair across from Mrs. Brown.

"So, _Ruby_, what can I help you with?"

"Last week, I was outside Granny's during lunch, and this little boy was lost across the street, so I helped him out, but Mr. Gold showed up claiming that the boy, Charlie, was his son. I wanted to be sure, and when his mother showed up, I let Charlie go with her. But ... my issue is that I've never seen Gold with anybody before. I've never seen this woman in my life, and I've seen everyone." Ruby debated on keeping this next part to herself but decided against it. "So I kind of spied on them for a little bit just to be sure, and it looked fine, but I overheard the woman telling her son that they weren't allowed to leave the house because Mr. Gold said Charlie was special. And she had a huge bruise on her cheek the morning after our meeting."

"You do know that you need a warrant if you intend to spy on them," Mrs. Brown scolded kindly.

"Well ... no," Ruby mumbled.

"I understand your concerns; I will definitely look into it, but I can't guarantee that there will be anything to find, Ruby."

"But you'll try?"

"Of course I'll try; it's not every day you find out Mr. Gold has a family."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Brown."

"Please, call me Jennifer. Mrs. Brown makes me feel old." Ruby laughed.

"You're not old; you can't be older than forty."

"I'm forty-two actually, but I feel fifty. ... I remember when I used to look like you."

"What? Hungover?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Young, Ruby, I meant young."

"Right," Ruby stood up slowly. "I should go. Granny probably has aspirin or at least a bat to hit me with so I won't be conscious."

"Good luck with that. I have a vase if you're desperate."

"Thanks, and thanks for taking care of this too. I really appreciate it."

* * *

Claire wasn't used to people knocking on the door; none of them were. Gold was the first one up, limping his way from the kitchen to the hall. Charlie was upstairs taking a nap, and Claire was busy making dinner. She stopped everything though and peeked around the corner.

A friendly-looking woman who appeared to be around forty was standing at the door with a clipboard. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Brown from Social Services. Do you mind if I come in and ask a couple of questions?"

"Absolutely not - get off my property. You have no right to be here."

"I have every right." Claire held her breath as the woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "This warrant, I believe, gives me the right to investigate your home."

"On what grounds?!" Mr. Gold already sounded furious, and Claire rushed back into the kitchen as the two made their way down the hall.

"Domestic disturbance," replied Jennifer. "I received a complaint."

"From whom? I live in the middle of the woods!"

"Well, it must have been quite the disturbance then." Claire stifled a laugh as she continued dicing the onions.

The woman left after about an hour, her clipboard filled with tiny scribbles and notes. Only when the door closed did Claire realize just how angry Gold was, and she was grateful Charlie was in the middle of his nap as she heard his cane thumping mercilessly down the hall.

"So ... what did she want?" Claire asked, trying to sound light-hearted.

"She's a social worker, Claire. What the hell do you think she wanted?!"

"I don't know; she was just doing her job."

"Just doing her job?! Did you call her, Claire?!" He was coming closer now, and Claire backed away from him.

"I didn't call anybody!"

"Really?! Because lately all you want to do is leave! Mind you I gave you and Charlie a home! Do you know where you would be without me?! On the damn street!"

"I didn't call anybody! I swear!" She was trapped now - stuck between Gold and the counter. He was pressing her against it painfully.

"You had better hope that's true!" By some miracle, he was backing away now, grabbing his jacket from the table and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she asked, torn between relief and alarm.

"I'm going into town to find out who told her to come here. And so help me, if she says it was you, or if she doesn't give me an answer, I swear to you, Claire: I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Ruby checked her appearance in the mirror. Not too bad. She had definitely cleaned up from this morning.

Her traditional, low-cut, no-back, strapless red dress clung tightly to her skin underneath her favorite black leather jacket. She had slightly curled her hair, and it fell a few inches past her neck, her red streaks exaggerated for tonight.

Try as she had to deny it, Ruby was excited. She had never been on a date before; it was always one-night stands, or in Victor's case, multiple one-night stands. Hopefully, she would finally be able to sort out her feelings towards Claire and develop a steady relationship for the first time in her life. She might be able to do better than Victor, but she also knew she could do far worse.

So when the door bell rang, Ruby ran eagerly to get it and pulled it open vigorously. "Hey," the handsome doctor smiled. "Care to join me for a walk?"

"Why not?" She grabbed her keys and locked the door. "Where are we headed?"

"Oh, it's a surprise."

"Really? I love surprises," Ruby grinned.

Victor and Ruby walked all the way to the toll bridge, the time passing easily, which was enough of a surprise for Ruby. Their new-found companionship also made Ruby feel even guiltier for taking advantage of the kind doctor.

They stopped halfway over the bridge, and Victor took her hands gently. "Ruby, I really like you," he whispered, his cheeks flushing pink.

"I like you too, Victor, but I've never really done this before."

"I understand. Do you mind if I try something?"

"Um - o - okay," she stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous as his hands slid up to her cheeks; he was leaning in. Everything was different for some reason. She had kissed him plenty of times. Why did this seem so foreign?

His lips were millimeters away when Ruby heard something. It was a scream - so loud, it pierced at her heart. "Did you - did you hear that?" she whispered.

"What? Hear what?"

Ruby started to shake as she continued to hear shouts. "Can't you hear them? ... It's Gold."

"Ruby, I can't hear a thing. Are you feeling all right?" But she had taken off at a run. "Ruby! Ruby, wait!"

* * *

"Mummy? Where are we going?" Charlie asked as he held tightly to his mother's hand. They were running through the woods so fast, it was hard for him to keep going.

"We have to get out of here, baby. We're leaving Storybrooke; we're leaving Mr. Gold; and we're never coming back."

"You mean ... we're free?"

"Yes, Charlie. We're free." Claire would have smiled had she not been terrified. They were running along the road that led to the town line like their lives depended on it, and they did.

Claire had not packed suit cases - nothing to slow them down. They would figure everything out once they were safe.

They were half a mile from the border when Claire heard it - squealing tires, and her heart actually stopped for a moment, aching with fear as she knelt beside her son and took his tiny little hands. "Charlie, go hide in the woods."

"But - "

"Not now, Charlie. Go hide, and no matter what happens, don't come out. Wait until he's gone, and then run that way until you're safe."

"But mummy - " He was crying now, and Claire started to cry too. She couldn't help it.

"Mummy's gonna be fine, okay, baby?" She hugged him tightly. "Promise me you won't come out."

"Mummy - "

"Charlie, promise me."

"Mummy, I don't want to promise you!" He screamed.

"Charlie, please," she pleaded. "I need you to promise me you'll stay hidden."

"I - I promise."

"There's my good boy," Claire kissed him. "Mummy loves you so much."

"I love you too."

She pushed him gently towards the woods, and he sprinted away as Claire's heart gave up and broke. She saw Charlie crawl into a hiding place just as head lights blinded her.

Gold was out of the car in seconds, moving faster than she had ever seen him, even with his cane. "Where is he?!" He roared.

"He's not here. I sent him away," Claire's body shook silently as rain began to fall from the sky, plastering her hair to her face and her clothes to her skin. She was grateful for it. Now he wouldn't be able to tell that she was crying.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Claire?! I'm going to give you one more chance: where is Charlie?!"

"He's gone," she said, even giving him a smile.

Gold threw her an unconvinced smirk as he brought his cane down on her knee. Claire fell immediately with a scream. He brought it down again and again and again. She couldn't tell if he was asking her something. All she could think was: Stay there. Don't you dare come out._ Please. _Stay there.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Gold's fist came down across her face now; she was lying in a puddle of water, and that water started to turn red. Claire spat blood in his face.

He stepped on her already broken leg, and Claire screamed so loudly, she nearly deafened herself. Everything in front of her became suddenly blurry, and life seemed brighter for a moment.

"Stop it!" cried a small voice. "Don't hurt her!" _Charlie! NO!_ Claire wanted to shout out to him, but she had no voice. Her throat was filled with blood; blood trickled from scrapes on her hands, from her nose, from a large gash across her forehead.

Claire couldn't see what had happened, but she heard someone hit the ground. She pushed herself up onto her elbows with the tiniest amount of strength left to see Charlie stand and raise his fists. His knees were cut up, and he was crying hard as Gold easily pushed him back onto the road.

Claire tried to stand, but Gold brought his cane down onto her stomach, and she crumpled instantly. He took a knife from his pocket, and pressed the blade against her throat. Lights were popping up; Gold's face was floating like a messy blur in front of her, dancing across her eyes.

And then he was knocked off of her, tackled to the ground, and she let out a breath. There was somebody else here. Voices she didn't recognize. Voices she couldn't recognize. Someone was leaning over her head. She could see her face, the red streaks in her hair. Ruby's lips were moving; her hands were holding her head gently. Her words sounded like echoes in her mind.

Claire tried to reach for her, but she was falling, falling, falling. ... Everything was turning black, and the last thing she heard was a clear whisper, "Hold on."


End file.
